The Declan Diaries
by DjdandyBlaquefeather
Summary: I've always thought my parents were Rose and Wendell Keaton. Until the day I accidentally found my real birth certificate. I am the son of Damon and Elena Salvatore and this is my story. (DISCLAIMER: WE/I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS) Only the made up ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So when were you guys going to tell me?" He softly asked.

"Son, Declan, sit down… please." Wendell asked politely from across the table.

"No." His voice started to come up a little.

"Honey we were going to tell you I swear," she sobs, "but you were so young and so fragile. We wanted to wait for the right time."

"It wasn't the right time when I turned eighteen four months ago and it wasn't the right time when I was old enough to understand everything. No it was the right time when I accidentally found my real birth certificate this morning. Why? If I never had never found it, you would've never told me."

"Declan what do you want us to say? We're sorry okay." His father softly says, tears still threatening to pour out.

"Sorry that you didn't tell me or that I found out." He hated seeing them cry, he didn't mean to, but then again he did. All these years of thinking he belonged to them, the lies.

"Sorry about all of it son. Look at your mother, we are sorry, we never meant to hurt you."

"Even if it that were true…..you did."

He walks out, aggressively slamming the door.

He couldn't believe adoptive parents had lied to him and led him on for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Miss,"

Declan tries to get the brunettes attention.

"Excuse me miss?" He gently taps her on the shoulder.

She finally sees him and rips out the small earbuds hiding behind her hair. She quickly throws her lit blunt to the ground, repeatedly stomping on it.

"I know you don't really know me but could you please not tell my boss, I really need this job."

"No it's okay, it's fine, really. Could you please point me in the right direction of Mystic falls?

"Huh?" Confusion quickly paints her face. It was as if she never heard the word's before.

"Mystic falls?" He says it again slower this time, "You know small town, state of Virginia?"

He shows the girl the map on the phone.

"Ohhh you mean Donovans landing?"

Huh? Now it was his turn to be confused.

"It hasn't been called Mystic falls in over fifteen years. Get with the times." She rolls her eyes.

Okay he thought. " But I am in the right place? Correct?"

She nods her head.

"Here are your souvenirs." She says as she throws a water bottle and hat in his direction.

He can barely hold the items and has to readjust to manage.

"Thank you…" He searches for her name badge, "Abby."

She slowly rolls her eyes again and sits her hands on her hips."It's Abigail." She rudely smiles.

He taken back at bit."Right, thank you." He kindly tells her.

"Tourist." She mutters under her breathe.

"Witch." He mutters back.

She puts her headphones in and begins to light another blunt and he continues his tour.

…

He comes across the town's center, the park, even the High School before lastly reaching the Grill.

He casually walks in and eyes a seat but before he can take it, he bumps into someone making their drinks fall and splatter all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry, here let me get that for you."

He begins to pick up the broken pieces of glass

and ice.

"What are you? Stalking me now?"

He knew that person slowly comes into full view.

"Abagail?"

"Hello again tourist. I just can't seem to get away from you today." She sighs.

"Do we have a problem here?" A Heavy set man asked intervening.

"No Mr. Chartson. No problem at all I'll get a mop and clean it up right away."

"Quickly Abby, table four needs their burgers. Let's go. Rapido."

Declan waits until he's out of hearing range.

"You work here too?" It came out too fast, he couldn't take it back.

"Why're you so surprised? Not everyone can leave everything behind and travel the world,even if it is the most boring town in the US," she goes around the corner grabbing the mop and broom, "Some of us actually have to work."

"I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"Then how did you mean it?'

"I just, It's just" he rambles on, "It was just a question."

"Right.. Mmhhmm."

She begins to mop the floor.

"I can do that," he takes off his jacket, and sets his backpack aside. "It was my fault anyway."

"No way am I letting some rich kid tourist save the day, besides did you see my boss?"

"First of all I'm not-"

She gives him a look.

"Okay I have money but I'm not rich," he flops down on a seat at the nearest table, "Actually," he sighs, " My parents cut me off for the time being."

She looks at him for a moment with concern but within seconds shes back to her normal self.

"Want someone to feel sorry for you? I would ask why but then that would imply that I actually care."

She walks away.

"You know what.. ..Whatever." He walks away too.

He goes to grab for his backpack but It isn't there.

He looks around the area, trying to find anyone who might've taken it. That bookbag had everything in it. His real birth certificate, everything his real mom and dad left him.

"Here."

He turns around .

"Shouldn't leave your stuff sitting anywhere people in Donovans landing are nosy."

Declan slowly and cautiously takes his bag off the bar.

"Did you?"

"Look inside? No. Kid I've better things to do. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water, thank you." He slides the money across the bar.

"It's free, but If you really want something to calm your nerves." He slides a shot across the bar.

He looks at the shot in disgust, sliding it back.

"No thank you."

"You going to an AA meeting later or something?"

"No I just don't drink," he clears his throat, "bad memories."

"Understandable. If I'd been adopted, come back home to a small town, changed name I'd be messed up too."

Declan takes a look at his bag and then back to the man.

"Told you, people in this town are nosey." he smiles.

"Right."

"You looking for information on your original family?"

"Yea."

"We get plenty of people like you in here looking for Mystic Falls, lost love ones."

"They ever find anything?"

"What do you think?" He smirks.

"So basically you're saying I'm wasting my time."

"I'm saying go deep into town, they say this guy can help you with stuff like this."

He slides the folded paper across the table.

It reads, _**ALARIC SALTZMEN.**_

He says it to himself and then out loud."Who is this guy?"

"Crazy Coo coo living in a small cabin up north. They say he knows a lot about Mystic Falls and why the name was changed. If you wanna' know more about your family I'd start with him."

"Thanks-" When Declan goes to thank the man he's gone.

He leaves a couple bills on the bar and grabs his backpack. He was ready to meet this Alaric guy. He would talk to anyone to find out any information he could get his hands on.

Let us know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Declan approaches the old building, giving a soft knock on the door.

"Hello." He looks through the dirty windows.

"Is anyone home?"

He knocks again, harder this time.

"It's no use." He mutters to himself.

When he turns to leave he collides with another body, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He immediately says.

He briefly begins to gather himself off the ground, right before the cold metal is pressed firmly against his head.

"Don't move one inch. Toss your bag out to the side. Do it now."

Declan obeys, carefully doing what he's told. He didn't want any confrontation .

"Place your hands on your head."

He peacefully complies.

He can side eye the stranger, he's taking Declan's bag, going through it and emptying the contents on the ground.

"Hey that's my stuff!"

"Yea and this is private property, my property. Why are you here? On a dare? Town just too boring for ya? Didn't you see the no trespassing sign down by the road?"

Declan tries to turn around to explain but when he does, the barrel of the shotgun only gets closer.

"Do not test me, I will blow you to pieces here and now, don't you move again."

"Okay, okay," he breathes, " I'm here looking for a school? It was said to be at this exact location."

The man chuckles. "There hasn't been a school here in fifteen years. So again tell me really why are you here?"

He empties the shells.

"I'm telling the truth man, I was told there was a school and a man named Alaric Saltzman who might be able to help me. If you just point me in the right direction I'll get out of your hair, I swear."

"The right direction is back the way you came."

"Please I'm just-" he slowly turns around and stands, brushing the leaves off his clothes.

"What part of leave don't you understand?"

He reaches for his bag but the man aims the gun back at him again.

"Leave it."

"I need it. It's mine."

"Not anymore."

"Please it's all I have."

"It's on my property now son, just think of it as collateral for sneaking up here," he points towards Declan, " You're lucky I don't get the police involved," he spits, " Now get before I change my mind."

With a huff Declan starts his journey back to the road, back to town.

He was furious, everything he had was gone.

…

By the time he reaches the bar it's almost closing time.

He takes a seat on the stool, as the crowds of people began to walk out.

"Soooo you're back again."

He gives an agitated deep sigh. "I'm not in a mood.

"Now you know how I feel," Abby gives him a pat on the shoulder, eyeing the dirt on his shirt," you look like crap," she sighs and checks her watch, " and if you're gonna' sit here all night feeling sorry for yourself I suggest you do it fast, we close in ten minutes."

"You have a phone I could use."

"Over there by the door make it quick."

He pats his pocket and sucks his teeth. "You have a quarter I could use?"

"If it'll help you get out of here than sure, I have plans." She hands him a dollar in change.

He walks over to the phone sliding the quarters in and patiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone. He's relieved when he hears a soft voice on the other side answer.

"Hey mom is dad there?"

She asked why he was calling from a pay phone and where he was.

"Look mom it's a long story." He leans up against the phone booth.

"I just need a few more dollars." There's silence,

"You know what fine, I don't need this from you guys."

He slams the phone down and frustratingly runs a hand through his hair.

"Times up."

"It's fine Abigail I was just leaving anyway."

He's outside shivering, sitting on the closest bench.

She cuts out the lights and begins to lock the door.

When she sees him she walks over."Your stalking is getting out of hand at this point. Why are you out here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Don't you have plans? Why so worried about me? Five hours ago you couldn't stand me. Make up your mind."

"You know what fine, freeze to death for all I care."

Her ride pulls up and she hops in, as the car slowly pulls off.

"Who is that guy?"Her friend asked as she entered the vehicle.

"He's nobody Nicole, just please, let's go."

"Wait he's kinda hot. Let's go talk to him." She puts the car in reverse.

"Or we could go?" She'd asked, annoyed.

"But he's so cute, just look at him, shivering in the cold. It's not safe out here."

"Have you been drinking? We don't know this guy, he could be a serial killer."

"I have been drinking but," she slurs, "In my defense you were just talking to him five minutes ago Abb's."

"I already asked earlier, he said no."

"Really?" She side eyes her, "Did you ask politely or ask like you?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked in a sassy tone.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Nicole deadpans.

"Let's go Nic please."

"No, not moving till you ask him."

"Welp I guess we'll sit here for the night."

"If you won't I will."

"Nicole no-"

Before she can say anything she's gone.

Abby leans her head back and watches through the side mirror.

And Next thing she sees is Declan riding climbing in back seat.

Poor Declan. Abby sure is sassy, isn't she?

-Thanks for reading and let us know what you guys think! #happyreading


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy Chapter 4! Let us know what cha'

Chapter 4

"So Declan what brings you to Donovan's landing?" Nicole asked.

"Searching for someone."

"Who?" She pauses, "Of course if you don't mind me asking."She politely says.

"No it's fine, recently I just found out I was born here."

"No joke? Seriously?"

"Yes, just trying to find any evidence of my birth parents."

"You should try our local library."

"I have, most of the books about the old town are gone from the catalogues. I can't find anything on Mystic falls."

"That sucks."

" I tried to see an Alaric Saltzman but that didn't go too well either."

"Who?"

"Neither Mind," he sighs, "it doesn't matter anyway."

"If you really wanna' know more about the town you should talk to Abby's birth mom."

"Nicole. No."

"Your adopted too?" He immediately asked.

"Not exactly." She answers.

"Come on Abb's don't be so shy, her mom's great she knows everything."

"I'd love to meet her someday and talk."

"Let's go now." Nicole outright says.

"No Nicole let's not, remember we have plans."

"What plans?" She shrugs.

Abby buries her face into her hands and pinches the tip of her nose.

"I don't want to inconvenience you guys."

"Oh it's fine Declan, I'm the one driving. Let's go."

They pull up to an old house, a few miles away from town.

When the car comes to a stop, Declan and Nicole hop out, leaving a very reluctant Abby in the car.

"Abby come ooonnnnn." Nicole drags out.

"No I'm fine from here thanks."

Before Declan can even form his fist to knock, the door opens instantly. An older woman in her forties stands there.

"Hi ma'am,I'm-"

"Declan, I've been waiting for you." She quickly hugs him, embraces him and invites him in.

"I'm sorry have we met?" He's confused.

"No but I knew your parents. You're a splitting image of your father."

"What were they like, did they-"

"I have all the answers you're looking for, but first, Come, sit, I'll make tea."

They come in as the woman stares down Abby before closing the door.

"Sorry you know how crazy your daughter can be."

Nicole apologizes on Abby's behalf.

"No need to apologize she'll forgive me sooner or later, she has to come to the terms with what happened."

Declan listens in, but keeps a safe distance not wanting to invade their privacy. He generously takes the bitter cup of tea, setting it aside so they could talk.

"So how exactly did you know my parents?"

She smiles, "We were all good friends, all of us. She was beautiful, strong. He was adventurous, troublesome. When they had you they were so happy," she smiles, " You guys were the perfect family."

"What happened to them? To us?"

"Life. Sometimes you think you're ready for it but it hits you wanted to keep you, they really did but being a parent can take a certain toll on you."

He nods but frowns, a bit disappointed.

"You know that all too well, huh?"

"Abby no." Nicole warns. Abby slides into the living room but remains standing.

"Abby regardless of the circumstances, I've missed you." When her mom reaches out she retreats.

"Sure you have. Are you guys done yet?"

"No." Declan answers her. He didn't understand why she was so rude to her own mother, her own flesh and blood. Here he was trying to find anything to connect him to his original parents. Her mom seemed so sweet.

"Abby I'm sorry."

She crosses her arms and looks towards the ground."You said that before."

"It'll never be enough." She softly replies.

Everyone's silent for moment until Nicole speaks up.

"So did you know anyone else at the time?"

"Plenty of people. Donovans Landing was always a beautiful town, filled with lovely people."

"You mean Mystic Falls?" He clarifies.

"Yea." She frowns.

"Did she get to the part about the vampires yet?"

Abby asked, yawning.

Her mother immediately eyes her down and Nicole face palms.

"Vampires? You mean like actual supernatural vampires?" He asked. He was intrigued.

"Yea. With fangs and long fingernails and cold skin, the whole deal."

Abby says unable to contain her laughter.

Her mother looks embarrassed, sad.

"Could you tell me me more?"

"One time-"

"Don't waste your time Declan. Finding out who your real parents are can be a waste of time. Honestly she probably didn't even know your parents. She's up here by herself most of the day so she makes up stories. Believe me I've heard them, ghost and witches." She shrugs her shoulders.

Suddenly her mom widens her eyes and places her hand on her head. "I think it time for you all to go." She kindly asked.

"Gladly." Abby says. Her and Nicole walk out with Declan not too far behind them.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, not my intention at all." He says.

"You didn't. I'm just feeling a little weak so it'd be best for you all to go."

She holds out her hands.

"Could I come back later?"

She shakes her head. "Just please, go."

"I'm begging you miss," He never did ask for her name.

"Bennet, you can call me Bonnie," She quickly pulls him to the side, sighing."Alaric Saltzman, he can help."

"He doesn't live here anymore. I already tried."

Her eyebrows pull together, she was confused.

"That can't be right unless…..unless they've got him too."

"Who found him? What's going on?"

"Quickly, who told you about Alaric not living here anymore?"

"Older guy, taller, dark brown hair with small patches of white. Shotgun."

She smiles, "Declan, that was Alaric Saltzman."

"Why would he lie and attack me?"

"More things have changed in this town, not just the name. Terrible things."

Declan swallows.

"Now go back tell him who you are. I'll reach out later."

"I will but-"

"Declan, you must go. If they," she lowers her voice, "If they catch you here it won't be good for anyone."

"Ms, Bennet-"

She slams the door in his face.

He puts his ear closely to the door to hear in the house.

("Hello Bonnie, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine Kelsee, everything's fine I swear. No one's been here."

"Who's jeep is that in the driveway?"

"My daughter's friend, they came to see me I swear. On their own will."

"I'll have to let him know about that."

"Please Kelsee, it won't happen again. I'll do anything you ask."

"Now Bonnie, you know I can't do that….and as always, unfortunately it's time for you to take your medicine .")

He hears a loud scramble and glass breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Sit back relax and enjoy!)

NOTE: Sorry for the late chapter, I've been having technical difficulties on my end.)

Declan yawns and he stretches. He rubs his neck, as the aching begins to come into full effect. His head began to throb.

"Sorry, I know the couch sucks." He jumps at the sound of Abby's voice, "and sorry if I scared you Declan."

He yawns again. "It's fine," he clears his throat, " everything's fine. Thank you."

She leaves out and goes into the kitchen to grab him a plate.

"Here." She sets down his breakfast.

He has eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and fruit on the side.

"Thanks. It look's great."

"Yup the grill sure does a great job of feeding me most of my meals."

He stuffs a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Nice place you got here." He say through the chomps.

"Well stop looking, finish your food so you can go."

He licks his hands and rubs the remaining gunk on his jeans.

"Cool. So you got a bathroom?"

"No I piss in the sink." She points to the right. "Down the hall, hurry." she says as she begins to clean up.

"Thank you."

He walks in and shuts the door. He turns the faucet to hot and begins to repeatedly splash the steaming water over his face.

He dries off his hands and looks up into the cabinet to find some sort of pain relief. This headache was killing him.

He finds the pills but it's something further back behind the soap and shavers that grabs his attention.

It was a picture, a photograph of Abby and Bonnie when she was younger. They were still in the hospital and they seemed so happy. His thumb scrapes the matching charms on them in the genuinely smiles at the photo before a hard knock on the door interrupts him.

"Hey! Are you almost ready in there?" I have to be at the grill by ten!"

He quickly puts the photo back and opens the bathroom door.

"Yea. Mmhhmm."

"Here, you can wear these."

It was a gray t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans.

"They were my exes. Now hurry up."

….

Declan walks her to the grill.

She runs to the time clock only to have it lock her out.  
"Come on, come on!" She shakes the machine before kicking it. She looks around and spots her manager behind the bar.

"Mr Chartson," she runs over grabbing his arm.

"Yes." He answers.

"I think it's something wrong with the time clock. It won't let me clock in."

"Mmhhhmmm." He walks around Abby and sets down plates for a couple.

She walks around to see his face.

"Could you fix it, I mean this is my shift I'm working."

He slowly shakes his head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Why.." He almost has to walk away, " Abby you're late. Again."

"It was only today I swear."

"No Abby it hasn't been, it's been a continuous cycle. If I can't depend on you, why have you around?"

"Mr Chartson , you don't understand."

He sighs,"Maybe you don't," he lowers his voice, " Look It's slow today, I already have Helena on all my seated tables. Just go home and take the day off."

Declan walks in to grab some water before he goes back to See Alaric.

"Please," she also lowers her voice, "I need this money." She's almost begs.

"Abby I'm sorry but I have a business to run, this isn't a charity."

She turns and immediately locks eyes with Declan before pushing on the back door to leave.

He's up and out too, closely behind her.

"Abby?"

"What?" She's snappy.

"I'm sorry if I made you late. I'll-"

"Don't. I don't do handouts." She says each word slow just to get it through his head.

"I can give you the money you missed, plus tips."

"No, okay, I can take care of myself." she lights a blunt.

"That's not what I'm saying." He tries to explain.

"What are you saying? Hmm?" She exhales, letting a cloud of smoke into the air, "I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. Why start asking for help now."

"Wow, that's funny." Someone says, interrupting them.

Abby immediately drops her blunt, stomping on it.

"Helena." Abby says giving off a fake smile, "and how may we help you today?" She adds in a sarcastic tone.

"You can't help me with anything, seeing as you can barely make to work on time."

Abby rolls her eyes.

"Poor little Abigail, never took a handout in her life. Please," she giggles.

"What exactly do you want Helena?"

"Miss Victoria's ball? You going?"

"I'll pass, especially if it means you're going."

"Fine by me. Me and MJ are sure going to be the life of the party."

Now it was Abby's turn to giggle, "How cute, I'm sure you two will have fun," she turns to Declan, " We must be going now. Toodles."

Helena stops Declan, planting her hand on his chest, "Never got a chance to meet you. I'm Helena," she flips her hair over her shoulder, making it fly into Abby's face.

Declan smiles, "I'm De-."

"Yea, really don't care. Just remember to vote Helena for the pageant." She blows kisses their way and takes one last look at Abby, " toodles." She's walks back inside the building.

"Yuck." Abby almost gags.

"She seems nice." He lies.

"Like the sound of nails on a chalkboard nice or hearing the word moist twenty times in a row or maybe a synchronization of the both of them."

"Uhhhhhhh… sure." He's not sure how to answer that question.

They begin to walk.

"So what else do you have planned for today?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know Declan, binge watch a couple t.v. shows, each junk food. How about you?"

"Going to see this Alaric guy, get my stuff back."

"I thought-."

"I know turns out it was him all along."

"How'd you know that?"

"Your mother."

She sucks her teeth.

"Speaking of her, did you hear anything last night? Or see anything? Especially with her caretaker? Kelsee, was it?"

"Declan please, my mother's old and crazy. She never wants to take her medicine. If we're going to spend the rest of the day together I have one rule. No Bonnie Bennett talk."

"So….. you are coming with me."

"I guess," she sighs, "this should be more interesting than a marathon of my favorite teenage drama, vampire show."

He smiles and nods. " But I did have one question?"

"Does it involve my mother?"

He shakes his head.

"Then shoot."

"Who's MJ and what's this ball or pageant about?"

"Don't really want to get into that."

"Abby you said-"

"I know what I said but I don't want to talk about that either."

"If it's not related to Bonnie Bennett.-"

"Declan."

"Hmmm?"

"Please shut up."

"Okay."

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 let us know what you guys think! We'll try to upload chapter 6 later today or in the next two days! #happyreading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Enjoy!)

They arrive at Alaric's.

Abby's texting on her phone. "Is this the place?" She asked without looking up.

"Yea."

"So where's this ancient pyscho with the shotgun?"

They hear a very distinct click.

Declan slowly turns around and rolls his eyes.

Alaric's ready with the shotgun steady."I'm right here, who's looking?"

"We don't want any trouble." Declan starts off.

"Why are you back here kid. Didn't I make things clear last time?"

"Mr. Saltzman? If you could just help us."

He steps forward,"I told you, there's no one here that goes by that name!"

"All due respect." Declan says.

Abby jumps in, cutting him off. "His name is Declan, he was born here. We were told you could help. Just help him find out about his family so we can go."

"No." Alaric says.

She narrows her eyes."Look my mom's name is Bonnie Bennett she told us to come to you. Does that mean anything?"

Alaric folds his arms. "Not really."

"His dad's name was Damon and his mom's name was Elizabeth."

"Elena." Declan corrects her.

She whispers."Sorry when you told me last night I was a little high."

Alaric clears his throat.

"Anyway," she continues, "His original last name was Salvatore. Can you help or not?"

Alaric's eyes widen.

"And if my answer is still no?" He answers.

Her phone starts to ring.

She raises her index finger, "Hold that thought."

She reaches for her phone inside her pocket.

"Hey! I said don't move!" Alaric warns, pointing the gun in her direction.

"It'll juuusst take one second." She says, "and there." She turns to Declan, "had to let Nicole know I wasn't going to her party tomorrow night."

Declan nods back to Alaric.

"Right." She puts up her phone, "Sure you don't want to help?"

"Positive."

She begins to pull out her phone again.

"What are you doing?"

"Dialing the mayor's office."

"What're you going to tell them? You came up here and trespassed, demanding to come into my home?"

"No more along the lines of, 'you took my friends money and possessions without his permission.' "

"It's cute that you think you have so much pull to get me arrested."

"Hmm for one I have the mayor on speed dial. Two, I'm best friends with his daughter and number three, I used to date his son. Shall I go on?"

Alaric lips pull into a thin line. "What do you want?"

"Now that's more like it. Help him find anything on and about his original family."

"There are public records, hospitals, why me?"

"His birth certificate has Mystic Falls on it. We heard you were the one to talk to about the old town."

Alaric swallows. "Come inside. Quickly. Don't touch anything."

They both come inside.

It was messy, books and papers cover the entire area.

"Nice place you got here." She says, over stepping items.

Alaric ignores her.

"Declan you sit here. Roll up your sleeve."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm gonna' need some blood. Just a small sample for a dna test."

"You don't believe him?"

"Not really."

"Understandable, but how?" Declan asked, "Who can you compare it to anyway? All my relatives are deceased as far as I know so far."

"That might be true but I still have some blood leftover from your dad."

Abby almost pukes. "That is weird and just plain creepy." She says.

"And highly unrealistic. You can only store blood for about forty two days. After that blood cells tend to stiffen, lose flexibility, impending movement. You'd need him."

"Smart one over here. Sure your Damon's kid?" Alaric quickly searches for a vein and jams in the syringe.

"Ouch," Declan says as his blood is drawn.

"Don't be a let him do the test so we can go."

"And you're surely nothing like Bonnie, Abby."

She rolls her eyes.

"Even if you do this it'll take one to two days to get the results." Declan says rubbing his arm.

"It will and while we wait we can study. I have an assignment for you both."

"What are you?" She folds her arms,"our teacher? I didn't come here to do homework."

"Why exactly are you here Abagail?"

She searches for the word."Support." She smiles.

"Mmhhmmm. You could also learn a lot about the Bennett bloodline."

"No thanks." She folds her arms again.

Declan gets up, letting the two argue. He sees a picture in the distance. There was a pretty blonde and two twin girls.

"This your wife, your kids?"

"What did I say about touching things?"

He drops his hands immediately.

"So what's the assignment?" Declan asked.

"Here." Alaric drops six books on the desk and dust flies everywhere.

They both begin to cough.

"What is this?" She waves her hand in front of her.

Alaric looks at Declan. "Diaries. Your uncle Stefan. Start with that one."

He opens the book. "The first entry was written in eighteen sixty four."

She cuts in, "How is this Stefan guy gonna help him. We want to know more about his father and mom. Not read an lousy, old, dusty journal from the stone ages."

"Oh trust me it'll help."

"Stefan," Declan remembers, "That was the middle name on my original birth certificate."

"Exactly, named after Stefan Salvatore himself." Alaric smiles.

Declan's hand swipes the date in the corner.

"Why are these dates so old? Did he get confused or something?"

Alaric eyes the date, "It was a distant uncle." He quickly says.

Declan nods but continues to flip the pages and focus on the dates.

Alaric clears his throat,"…..Anyway you say you're here on Bonnie Bennett business?"

"Yes she thinks we can somehow help you, she says she'll reach out later?"

"Is that right?"

Declan nods.

Alaric sighs,"Look Bonnie's an old friend of mine, but sometimes she can be….."

"Crazy, paranoid, creepy?" Abby finishes the sentence.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"Mmmmhnmm, sure."

"And if you want my help, you can respect her or get out and forget about me helping you."

Declan tilts his head at Abby, "Fine, whatever," she says.

"Start with this diary, work your way to the others."

"Okay." He grabs the books, shoving them into his backpack.

Alaric grabs the next book before it goes in.

"Uh uh, no. The books stay here."

"Why not, if I can't read them, how am I supposed to get answers?"

Alaric grabs the rest from his grasp. "You come back and read them. Maybe alone next time."

He nods. "Can we stay and read some today?"

He looks at his watch."Sure just be out by five.."

"Remind me again, why we have to stay here and read?" Abby asked.

"People in this town aren't too fond of Mystic Falls. To them it's ancient history and that's the way they want to keep it."

"Yea, I know with the town center burning down sixteen years ago, just terrible, no survivors." She says.

Alaric's brows instantly pull together but within a few seconds he straightens up, "Right. Town history, anyway, let me know when your done Declan."

He walks away into another room

"Okay let's go." She says.

"What? I haven't even read any of the diaries yet."

"Don't worry, I gotcha' covered." She slides the small diary in her satchel.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh," she puts an index finger to her lips, " This one might be easier to read and understand. It has Elena Gilbert on 's go."

He follows her and Alaric comes back into the room, halting them.

"Wait," he starts to look around the room and Abby nervously grabs her satchel.

"Here," he gives him something.

It was a sliver necklace, small ruby in the top center.

"It's a little girly, I know."

"Who's was it?"

"Your mother's. ..well technically."

He holds it up to the light and it glimmers, it was beautiful. "Thank you," he looks back to Alaric's face, "So you do believe me."

"Maybe." He hands him back his belongings.

He nods. "Mr Saltzman-"

"Please call me Alaric."

"Sure…..Did you know my parent's?"

Alaric nods.

"How'd they die?"

Alaric clears his throat, "Heavy question."

"I just need to know, I'm assuming it wasn't because of old age."

He shakes his head.

"It was-" Just then a car pulls up, stopping Alaric in mid sentence.

"You guys have to go. Now."

"But-"

"Just go, we'll pick it up tomorrow." He grabs the diaries and quickly shoves them back on the shelf.

They began to walk out the front door.

"Not that way, out the back." He says.

They go out the back door and over to the side of the cabin.

They can finally see who it is getting out the car. It was Kelsee. Alaric casually greets her and invites her inside.

What'd you guys think? Let us know!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait time,it's been a busy month. Happy Father's day from ours to yours! Enjoy the chapter!)

Declan reads the dairy, and Abby sits on the couch painting her toes.

"Hey did you know, our mom's were supposedly best friends?" He says as he flips through another page.

She shrugs."Cool."

"Along with a 'Caroline?' She doesn't seem too nice though. My mom often wrote about her being difficult."

Abby grins."So my mom wasn't the difficult one out of the trio, surprising."

He holds the page with his thumb and turns around toward the couch.

"Did you ever sit down and talk to your mom?"

She waves her hand to dry her toes."Plenty times Declan, there's nothing to hear."

"I'm just saying, she seems like a nice women. In the diary she-"

She sighs. "Declan I don't care what you or a dusty old diary has to say. I know her."

"I'm just saying it seems highly unlikely for someone like her to-"

"Declan you barely know her!" Her voice raises a little, "It seems very unlikely for her to what? Abandon me at age six? You don't know anything about her," she brings her voice down a little, "or me. How..."

"Look Abby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," his sentence falls off at the end.

She breathes, " It's fine just forget it."

Her phone rings.

She quickly hits the decline button.

It does it again and again and she repeats the same action.

He'd just made her upset so he's calm when he ask her a question, "Who is that?"

"Nobody." She quickly says and turns the corner.

Then there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. " He screams out.

"Declan no!" She walks as quickly as she can on her heels, the paint was still drying.

Before she can say anything the door is already opened.

"Hey Declan!"

"Hey Nicole."

"Surprised to find you here. You see my best friend anywhere?"

"She was just right here."

Nicole looks around. She knocks on the bathroom door.

"I know you're in there Abby!"

"I'm using the restroom Nicole, please!"

"Come on. I already bought a dress for you!"

"No I told you yesterday! I'm not going to your little party!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, you can see yourself out."

"Declan could you hold these?" Nicole asked.

"Sure."

She hands him the dresses.

He stands there with the dresses for a moment until he hears commotion coming from within the bathroom.

"You alright?" He asked.

They both come out off the bathroom, a little distressed.

Declan looks puzzled, " How'd you…"

"Fire escape."

"Right, anyways enjoy the party." He says.

"Wait…. Declan you aren't coming?" Nicole asked.

"Well… I wasn't invited and I'm trying to finish up some reading so..." He holds out the dairy.

"Right, still researching I see."

He nods.

"Well.. enjoy." She says.

He goes into the living room and the girls retreat into Abby's room.

She waits until he's out of hearing distance.

"Sooooo."

Abby shrugs, "So what?"

"Are you guys like….?"

Confusion paints Abby's face."Huh?"

"You know, are you and him?"

She throws a brush at her."Nicole eww, no."

"Really?"

"No." Abby laughs a little.

"Why not!?" She peaks to make sure he's into his book. "He's hot!" she mouths.

Abby shuts her door.

"Then you date him."

Nicole frustratingly places her hands on her hips and lets her head fall back, she sighs and smirks,"I just might if you don't call dibs."

"Have at it."

"Really?….Just don't come crawling back when we're together."

Abby sarcastically crosses her fingers. "I won't."

"And J.R."

"Stop it, end of discussion. I don't want to talk about him."

"Abby that's what I'm saying. Forget about J.R and go after 'I'm looking for my parent's, steamy hot guy' out there." She tries her best to imitate Declan's voice.

"Two things."

Nicole nods.

"One, Declan's voice doesn't sound like that. Two, are you aware that J.R is your actual biological brother?"

"Sooooo….you've been studying his voice, anything else, when he brushes is it in small circles or back to front?"

Abby sighs, "You're hopeless Nicole."

"Maybe but you know who's gonna' be there, flaunting my brother like he's some prize to be won."

She stretches out on the bed and puts her feet up.

"More power to her. So change the subject, Nicole how do I look?"

She sits up and covers her mouth."Sexy, I'm feeling the green dress. I knew I picked a good one,I'm pretty sure Declan will love it too."

Before Abby can say anything Nicole cuts her off.

"Come on, time for make up."

An hour passes and both girls come out, dressed and ready to go.

Declan continues to read when they come out the back room.

"See ya Declan." Nicole says.

"Bye Declan, be home later." Abby adds in.

He lifts his head and has to double take.

Nicole looked nice but Abby was absolutely stunning.

"Abby you look really beautiful." He didn't mean too, the words just came out. For some reason she made him do that often.

"Thanks." She blushes.

Nicole stops them from leaving. "Declan sure you can't make it?"

"No, you ladies enjoy."

"You know, my father has a lot of books and historic items down in our basement. A lot on the town. I think I'd seen the name Gilbert on something.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'd mind if I.."

"No, Abby can personally show them to you if you come tonight. She used to stay with us a lot when we were little."

"Sure let me get dressed, I'll be down."

The girls start their walk to the car.

"We've been down there a million times, I've never seen anything with Gibert on it."

Nicole shrugs, "Neither have I."

…

The Mansion they arrive at is huge. They get to the party and it's packed.

Declan peers out the window to see all the sophisticated party goers."Are you sure my attire is okay?" He looks down at his white t shirt.

"It's fine,whatever."

They began to walk through the doors but Declan is stopped.

"Jeffrey, he's with us." Nicole says to the butler at the door.

The butler nods, reluctantly letting him pass.

Everyone was dressed so elegantly. The food was fresh and the setting was high class.

Declan walks over the center of the room where there was a picture. The women on it was slim, a brunette and dressed like everyone here.

Nicole walks up to him.

"That's my aunt Victoria."

"What happened to her?" He asked as he hand traced the death date.

"She died, a life threatening disease took her. She was a upstanding citizen, beautiful, a debutante. Shall I go on.."

"So she was awesome is what your saying."

"My dad won't let us forget."

"I'm sorry,"Declan says.

Nicole shrugs, "she died before we knew her, so ya know…"

"Hello everyone!" Her voice was so

loud.

"Ugghhhh." Nicole mutters.

Declan turns to see why she's so upset.

"Don't make eye contact with it. It might respond."

"Hey Nicole anndd….I forgot your name."

"Declan, Helena. Helena, Declan."

"We've meet." He intercedes.

Helena holds onto her date tight.

"Brother." Nicole says, eyeing J.R.

"Sister." He responds.

"Declan this is my brother J.R."

"Hey man." They shake hands. So this was the infamous J.R, Declan thinks to himself.

"You wanna' go grab a beer or something?" J.R asked him.

"Nah I'm good, I don't drink."

"Oh come on, it'll be water too."

He doesn't take no for an answer and leads Declan into another room.

When they get there he shuts the door and stands in the middle of the room, taking a long deep breathe.

"Aren't you going to get something to drink?"

"Maybe later, right now I just needed to get away from that."

"Hmm? Helena?"

He nods.

"She's not that bad."

"You try to listening to her for two hours."

Declan chuckles.

"Come on man, let's go outback."

He leads him to the edge of the property.

"So what's your story?" J.R takes a swig from the beer bottle.

"My parents. They were born here. I recently found out I was adopted."

"Sweet." He takes another sip.

"Really?"

"Yea bro, I wish I could choose my family."

"And miss out on all this?" Declan points to the landscape, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's a lot you don't know, a lot of people in this town don't much did your date tell you?"

"My date? No, I'm just here as a friend."

"You don't have to lie to me. How long have you and Nicole been together?"

" Oh no-"

"Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean anything."

"Me and Nicole are just friends."

"Any other ladies catch your eye?"

"Abby."

"Huh? Abby?"

They both see her in the distance coming over.

J.R takes a long hard stare at Declan and then his eyes go back to Abby. He flicks his bottle down the hill, shattering it.

"Hey J.R, Declan you ready to check out the basement?" She says.

"Where are you guys going?" J.R asked, his tone had changed.

"The basement I wanted to get-"

"I wasn't talking to you." J.R cuts Declan off.

"You just heard me and no your not invited." She says.

"In my own house? Don't think so."

He grabs a hold of Abby's arm.

"Let go of me J.R." She tries to pull away.

"No."

"Hey man, just let her go." Declan suggest.

"Mind your business," he turns back to Abby, "We need to talk."

"She's a friend, this is my business. Let her go."

J.R let's go and catches Declan with a right hook.

Declan falls to the ground and spits out the blood immediately. He turns back to J.R, "Look I don't want any trouble. Just let us go."

"J.R stop!" Abby says, "Matt stop!" she uses his real name.

eyes go to Abby and back to Declan."No."

Declan returns with a left hook and the two began to fight. They eventually lose balance and fall down the steep hill behind them.

The girls quickly run to get help.

When Declan opens his eyes. He's wedged between a tree and a log. He tries to get up but he can't move the log, it's too heavy.

He can see J.R across from him, he was unconscious.

Declan can feel the blood beginning to drip from his forehead and the weight of the log crushing him.

In the distance he can hear leaves beginning to quick for just wind, something or someone was out briefly sees a shadowy figure run across the forest floor. His breathing increased and he tries to move the log again.

"Help!" He screams. With no one hearing him, he drops his head back. Maybe it was gone.

"J.R". Declan whispers, "Wake up. We need to get out of here." Preferably before that thing comes back, he thought to himself.

J.R shakes his head and slowly rises to his feet.

"Can you walk? Can you help me?"

J.R sees the figure move for the first time, "Woah! What is that thing?"

"I don't know! I need help." Declan punches the log.

J.R looks at Declan and begins to run back to the top.

"J.R!" Declan yells.

The next thing Declan sees is body being thrown into a nearby tree. His head snaps back from the impact and his body slowly slides down the tree, he was unconscious again.

Declan was yanked up off the logs, something strong had a hold of him.

One hand shoots to his throbbing leg, and the other grabs the person standing before him.

"Please," Declan pleads.

He screams as the creature sinks his teeth into his neck.

It only last for a second though, the creature began to choke, blood rushes from it's mouth and it stumbles back and falls to the ground.

"What did you do to me! What are you!" The creature screams at Declan and those are the last words he hears before he passes out.

(Did you guys enjoy it, let us know!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Enjoy Chapter 8!)

(Previously on the Declan diaries chap 7:After the fight, J.R and Declan fall down a hill. Declan is attacked and bitten by someone or something.)

Chapter 8

Declan immediately shoots up and grabs at his neck. He aggressively pulls at the newly fit bandage, cursing as he fails to get it off. He shuts his eyes trying to remember what happened last night. His breathing quickly increases as he looks around the unfamiliar room.

"Hey , Hey! Calm down!" Alaric screams over the machine beeping loudly.

He grabs Declan arms, pinning them to his side's.

"What's going on, where am I...why?" He was making no sense and his chest rose and fell with every word.

"Declan, reeelaaxx." Alaric says it as slow as possible , "you're okay."

His breathing instantly slows and he retreats back to lying back on the cot.

"What happened?"

Alaric slouches on the counter across from the bed. "You passed out." He answers.

"Before that?"

"Well what do you remember?"

He closes his eyes again.

It's a minute before Alaric lays a light hand on his shoulder. He tries to comfort him. "Hey Declan.."

Declan quickly pushes him off.

"Alaric, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Declan. You should get some rest. Maybe you'll remember in the morning."

He digs for his phone quickly pulling it out and hitting the hold button. It was dead.

He runs a hand across his face and sighs."What time is it?"

"One AM. Now please get some rest. No more screaming."

Declan nods as he lies back down on the sweaty pillow.

….

Declan awakens to water running.

He grabs his head as the aching headache begins to come in full affect.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Abby?" He yawns.

"The one and only."

He tries to sit up.

"No, Declan don't do that."

She gently pushes back on his shoulders,urging him back down.

"Get some rest." She tells him.

"No I need to get up," he coughs, "Please."

"Okay but go slow... I'll count to three."

She helps him sit up on three. Providing more pillows behind his head for comfort.

"Thank you." He takes a couple deep breathes.

He looks over at the dinning tray with a water and two pain relief tablets.

"Is this for me?"

"Yea. First you should eat som-"

Before she can turn around he downs them immediately. Followed by a big gulp of water.

"Sorry I really needed that."

"No problem. Here's some toast and eggs."

"Thank you."

He takes the plate with one hand and opens up the diary with the other.

"No Declan, no diary for today." She comes over closing it.

"Abby It's getting good." His hands rival hers, refusing to shut it.

"Please just eat, get some rest, go meet people. Anything but read that diary."

He shakes his head, "I'm reading about my mom's first boyfriend. Matt Donovan."

Abby interest peaked.

"Wait let me see that."

She looks at it carefully.

"Really? that's strange." She hands him the book back.

"Why?"

"Nic-"

She abruptly stops. They both turn to the door and the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Well look who's finally awake." Alaric says. He stretches and yawns as he comes in the area.

"Alaric."

"Hey Declan, how ya feeling?"

"Better than I did last night. Thanks."

"Good."

Alaric takes a seat next to the bed.

"Here you go Alaric." Abby hands him a plate too.

"Now I know I must be dreaming or have a massive concussion." Declan says in between bites.

"Why is that?"

"Abby's actually being nice."

Him and Alaric chuckle for a bit.

Abby rolls her eyes and is about to respond but her phone rings, making her take the phone call in the next room.

"So what happened?" Declan asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Nothing."

"You were attacked." Alaric says.

"By what?" He leans in closer. He needed to know.

" By the ex boyfriend. What's the last thing you remember?" Alaric cracks a smile.

"Me and J.R talking, we fell down a hill and then I woke up here."

"Thats strange. How'd that happen?" Alaric points to his neck bandage.

Declan grabs at it instantly, almost forgetting it was there.

"I don't know." He closes his eyes again.

"What do you remember?" Alaric says.

"Don't think I'm crazy."

"Look who you're talking too man."

Declan cracks a small crooked grin,"Fair enough," he takes a deep breathe, "I think someone or something bit me. I know I sound crazy but the thing that attacked me and J.R was human or human like."

"How'd you get away?"

"I didn't."

Confusion paints Alaric's face.

"It bit me and passed out. It's like once it got a taste of me, I unknowingly attacked it. Like I was fighting back."

Alaric drops his head down.

"I know I'm not crazy. The only thing I can think of is a vampire but they aren't real. Right Alaric. There has to be a logical explanation for this. Unless Ms, Bennet-

"Hey Declan-". Abby comes back into the room.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"We were just trying to figure-"

"Out nothing." Alaric steps in.

"Ooooooookay." She drags it out, " Nicole's dad wants you to come over."

"Me?" He points to himself.

"No dude the easter bunny," she sighs, "who else Declan?"

"No thanks I'm fine here." He turns back to Alaric.

"You should go, really." Alaric mutters, "I have things to do."

Declan's a little deflated by Alaric's choice of words, he turns back to Abby."Why does he want to see me so bad?"

"To apologize and ask a couple of questions. Get the full scoop on last night. He refuses to take no for an answer. Now get ready, I'll grab my bag and we can go."

She walks out again.

He's confused. He didn't even have the full scoop on last night. Whatever, he thought.

Declan shrugs and slowly begins to ease his way off the bed.

Alaric peeks around the corner.

"Declan you can't say anything."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Everything we just talked about. Don't tell him anything. None of it. No mention of Bonnie or me and this one's important, Absolutely no mention of anything supernatural. Not even theoretical. "

"Why?"

"Things could go south, really quick. Just promise me you won't say anything."

"Promise."

"Thank you."

"On one condition."

Alaric slowly turns around. "Name it."

"We talk about the diaries, about my parents, this." He points to his neck, " when I get back?"

"Okay I promise, you have my word."

(What'd you guys think!Let us know!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Enjoy!)

They pull up to the house again and this time there's an older man waiting outside. He has brown hair with salt and pepper patches. He looked good for his age but still walked with a crutch.

They get out and Abby hugs the butler before hugging the old man.

"Declan this is Mr. Donovan, Nicole's father."

They shake hands.

"Nice to meet your sir."

He yanks him in for a hard,stern handshake. "Pleasures all mine Declan. Come on in."

They come into a hall were Nicole and her brother were waiting..

"This is my daughter Victoria and my son Matthew or as everyone calls him Jr."

"We've meet."

Jr. Has his headphones in, he's barely paying attention.

Mr. Donovan yanks on the headphones, making his phone crash on the floor.

"Dad!" He complains.

"Matthew we have company, pay him some respect," he narrows his eyes, "Now."

"Hey man, sorry about last night. I was drunk."

He shrugs and turns away again.

Mr. Donovan grabs his son's phone and Jr. folds his arms.

"And what else Matthew?"

Jr. sighs, "It won't happen again Declan," he turns to his father,"can I go up to my room now?"

He hands him back the phone, "You sure can."

"This is Victoria, have you met her?"

"Nicole?" Declan asked confused.

Mr. Donovan heavily sighs, "What did I tell you about saying that was your name?"

"It is my name." She protest.

"Sweetie it's your middle name."

She folds her arms.

He takes a step back to look at his daughter."And what on gods green earth are you wearing Vicky? We discussed This! Arms length only."

"Dad! Please don't start and I hate that nickname."

"Go get dressed! Now!"

"I am dressed."

"Victoria Nicole Kelly Donovan."

"Alright! Alright! Come on Abby!" She stomps to her room and Abby follows.

"Kids." He scoffed.

"Right."

He leads Declan into the kitchen area where the butler pours two drinks, leaving them on the island.

"Do you have any?"

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Kids, son?"

Declan chuckles, "Seriously?"

"Yea, I wouldn't know if you did or if you didn't. In fact there's a lot I don't know about you son."

Declan slowly nods, taking a sip from his cup.

"So I'll get straight to it. What happened down there, what did you see after you and Jr. fell?"

"Darkness, I passed out." Declan's eyes shift to the floor and come back up to meet his.

"Some people said they thought they could hear you screaming, is that true?"

Declan rubs his hands together,"I honestly don't remember sir."

"How'd you get that?" He points to his neck bandage, "how'd that happen?" He was so intrigued.

"I honestly don't know, I just woke up and there it was."

"Seems strange. Where'd you go afterwards?"

"Hospital." He quickly says.

"That's odd, no one said they seen you check in there. In fact Donovan's general has no record of you."

He had to come up with a lie quick, "Oh," his hand comes around to rub his neck, " I must have been dreaming. Now that I remember, I woke up in Abby's house."

"Mmmhhhmmm. Well I do hope you feel better and in the meantime my best officers and deputies are on the case. Whoever did this won't go unpunished."

"Good."

Declan nervously follows him over to the couch.

"Where ya from?" Mr. Donovan switches the topic.

"Chicago."

"Hmmm. Nice city. Why come here?"

"Research, I'm a college student."

"Research on what? If I may ask?"

"Just stuff, your town is full of artifacts and history."

He eyes Declan from over the rim of his cup,

"Sure does." He takes a big gulp and swallows.

"Anything specific you're studying on?"

Declan shrugs, "Nothing specific."

"It's gotta be."

"Oh I don't know."

"Wow so you drive miles and miles. Eleven hours to be specific, just to write on a topic you know nothing about."

"I guess so… guess you can say I like the thrill."

"You kids are so crazy." Mr. Donovan chuckles.

He opens up a bottle of wine from the cabinet. He slightly raises it high as an offer to Declan.

"No thank you I don't drink."

"Oh come on I won't tell your parents."

"No thanks, I just don't drink."

"Suit yourself." He pops it open and pours himself a glass, then he points to Declan,"You know what kid, I like you."

Declan's taken back a bit, they had just met. "Thanks." He says awkwardly.

"And I want you to know you can come and talk to me about anything."

"Thanks." He nods.

"Listen, I'm going to write you a check." Where can I mail it to? I want to pay for your hospital bills."

"Mr. Donovan that's not necessary sir." Declan interrupts him.

"Sure it is. Please."

"No it's fine."

"Well at least let me give you a ride home it's the least I can do."

"NO." Declan response is cold and a little harsh, he didn't intend for it to come out that way, it just did. Alaric's warning came clear into his head.

"Alright then. I think it's time for you to go." He folds his arms.

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to-"

"Just get out."

He starts to walk to the door.

When he opens it, it slams back immediately.

He turns around to see Mr. Donovan with his hand above his.

"You're a bad liar."

"Mr Donovan I-"

"Just stop. You know I used to be a cop, a sheriff to be exact. I know when a person's story is off."

"I didn't li-"

"Do not insult my intelligence. Whatever you saw, whoever you talk too and for whatever reason you're here. I'm going to find out. Nothing stays hidden from me in my own town," he slowly opens up the door for him, "Nothing."

He starts his walk back to Alaric's when his phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Declan listen-"

"Oh hey Alaric, I just wanted to let you know, you were right."

"I know but I need you to listen-"

"Nicole's dad is nuts, He wanted to know everything!"

"I get that but Declan I need-"

"Did you need me to come back? I'm already on my way."

"No," he sighs, "I need you to leave."

"I am now, I don't think I had much of a choice!"

"No! Leave the town. Leave Donovans landing. Forever . Put it in your rearview and keep on driving. As fast as you possibly can."

"Wait, why?"

"There's a lot of things going on that you don't understand."

"I'm tired of hearing that. I want answers, like you promised."

"I know but I'm not willing to risk your life on a promise."

"My life?"

"Yes. Listen Declan,you're the missing piece to a very complex puzzle."

"What puzzle?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Does it have something to do with my bite?"

"Look, the people who formed this puzzle don't care how they solve it. To them its by any means necessary. Even if that means going through you. Elena and Damon were right. You should've never came back here. I and Bonnie should have never-"

Declan hears something heavy being thrown across the room in the background.

"Alaric!"

There's silence.

"Alaric!" He tries again. "Why me? Why didn't my parents want me coming back here?"

"Ask the great mayor of Donovans landing, Matt Donovan. You're his missing piece. He just doesn't know it yet."

(DID YOU GUYS ENJOY IT? LET US KNOW!)

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Enjoy guys!)

(RECAP: In chapter nine, we find out Mr. Donovan, the mayor, is actually Matt. Alaric wants Declan to leave before things get anymore complicated.)

Declan pauses for a second.

"The mayor?"

"Yes."

"This the same Matt from the diaries? The Matt my birth mom dated?"

"Yes. You have to go before It's too late."

"I can't, I've searched so long for this family heritage, and it's finally here. I can't just-"

"You can and you will. I get it Declan, I really do. I understand-"

"No you don't. You've probably had nothing short of a family, the women and two girls in the photo. Probably always felt like you belonged. Nothing compared to what I'm going through."

Alaric takes a long pause, "Maybe kid. Maybe."

He takes a second to breathe. "Look Declan, this is my last warning, out of respect for your parents, I'm telling you to leave."

"And I'm telling you NO." His answer is firm, and a sure decision.

"Fine. When this situation goes south, and it will, you'll remember this. The very moment I gave you a way out."

Alaric hangs up.

Declan looks at his phone.

"Great." He mutters

Where was he supposed to go now?

He continues his walk.

He could go back to Abby's but he didn't have a key. He could go to the diner, but he was already low on money.

Ms. Bennett, he thought.

He changes his course and heads straight to her house.

She was the one person who'd listen to him. She'd give him the truth without any sugarcoating and that was something he needed right now.

…..

Before he could knock she opens up the door, greeting him.

"Declan come inside, hurry."

She looks around before shutting the door behind him.

"Hello again Ms. Bennet."

"Hello Declan."

"So I -"

"You're looking for answers." She takes a seat across from him.

"Yes, the honest straight truth."

She smirks. "Where's Abby?"

"With Nicole. I'm sorry if I'm just barging in like this. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

She looks at his neck.

"What happened to you?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Go on.."

"Don't think I'm crazy, I know you're the only person who'll believe me."

"I'll give it a shot."

"I think it was a vampire."

She immediately begins to shake her head.

"I know, I know it's crazy but you have to believe me."

She looks him in the eye. "I do."

His heart immediately sinks and for a second there, his feet are glued to the floor.

"You do, I me me mean .." he stutters, "Did you know about This? How long?"

"Slow down. I said I believe you but-"

"What?"

"It's impossible."

"Why?"

"Vampires haven't been in Donovans Landing for years."

"Well how?"

"Where were you when it happened, the bite?"

"The mayor's house."

"I see…...It sits right on the edge of town."

"Ms. Bennet after it bit me, it was hurt."

She turns her head back in his direction.

"Hurt how?"

He demonstrates with his hands. "It bit me, I could feel it sucking my blood. Like it was draining the life out of me."

Her eyes shift to the door and Then back to him.

" Then all of a sudden it stopped. Just as he was about to finish up he dropped. He threw up my blood and started to shiver, that's when I passed out."

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"Absolutely." He nods.

"In that case-"

His phone vibrates.

He looks down. "Ten missed messages."

"Abby?"

"Yea."

He puts it down. Abby could wait.

"Go on miss Bennet."

"It's very strange-"

His phone rings, interrupting them.

Before he can look, Bonnie tells him it's Abby.

"Take the phone call Declan, She's probably worried."

He holds up his index finger. "One second."

"He-"

"I can't believe you Declan! Then again I can!"

"I'm sorry Abby."

"These people are like my family, how dare you walk out on them?!"

"Me? Walk out?"

"Yes you! He was just trying to find out what happened. He was worried about the both of you. You couldn't have just let him take care of you?"

He could tell by her tone and her voice. There was no getting through to her. She wouldn't believe him if he told her anyway. She aligned herself with the Donovans.

"I just needed some fresh air. Sorry."

"Look where are you? Me and Nicole will come pick you up."

"I'm at Alaric's. No need to come get me. I'm just reading up on the diaries." He lies.

"Whatever." She sighs and hangs up.

He turns to go back to the living room with .

"I'm quite jealous you know."

He jumps at the sound of her voice.

"You scared me, ms. Bennet."

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to."

He follows her into the kitchen, and takes a seat. "When you say you're jealous."

She nods.

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiles,"It's no secret me and Abby have our differences. I haven't had a real conversation with her since she was twelve. I only wish I could make her react in the same way that you do. Whether it's a smile, a glance,sadness," she pauses, "laughter…..love. Any real emotion. When it comes to me she's….she's numb." she instantly frowns.

He chooses his words carefully.

"If you don't mind me asking… and you can tell me to mind my business and shove it," he takes in a deep breath, "why are you guys so…. distant?"

"Are you sure you have time for all of that? It's a lot that drove us apart. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"What about her father? She never talks about him."

"That's because she doesn't know him. She never had a chance to."

"Because…."

Bonnie turns away.

He turns his head down. "Sorry I've probably crossed a line, I probably shouldn't have asked that."

"No it's fine. Abby never had anybody, really. Except Nicole, Jr., the Donovan family. I lost my rights to Abby when she was thirteen. The mayor took her in. I've regretted that day ever since it happened."

"What'd you do?"

"It's what I tried to do."

He waits for an explanation.

"I needed her for something important, something that only runs in our blood. I failed."

He nods. He doesn't want to dig any deeper, that last part creeped him out a little. "Why don't you two just sit down and talk, let her know how you feel. I know you miss her."

She chuckles, "That must be your mother's side talking. If Elena were here, I have a feeling she'd be saying the exact same thing."

They begin to walk back into the living room.

"So Alaric said something earlier that has me stuck."

He changes the subject, he could feel her getting too emotional.

"He said that I was the mayor's missing piece. Something along the lines of that."

"When did he say this?"

"This morning."

"Why didn't you lead with that?"

"I don't know, you just seemed so upset with Abby."

"I'd rather save this town then my relationship with my daughter. Family therapy is over.

What else did he say?"

He's taken back a bit.

They hear the front door slam."I told him to get out of town. As you can see, he didn't listen. That must be Damon's stubbornness showing through."

Alaric comes in taking a stand behind Bonnie.

"Alaric." Declan and Bonnie say in unison.

"Declan why are you still here?" Alaric asked.

"Like I told you on the phone earlier. I needed to know more. She can tell me more. You both can."

"We want to, but I don't want to put you in the middle of this. I can't. We can't. Your parents wouldn't want us to."

"Dead people usually don't want anything. Usually that's one of the benefits of being dead."

Alaric grits his teeth.

"Me on the other hand I'm alive and well."

"Not for too long if you stay." Alaric says.

" I just want to know what's going on. No more secrets,no more lies.I feel like I've been living one my whole life." His voice raises a little.

Bonnie pulls Alaric to the side.

"We might as well. He deserves to know."

"About what?"

"Everything. I deserve to know too. We have to save this town. What did you find?"

"Okay. You wanted it, so here it goes. Declan your mother and father were both vampires. Earlier I lied. They exist and that's what bit you."

Declan's a little uncertain, and swallows the huge lump in his throat."Okay."

"They took something called the cure. Which cured them from their vampirism. When they were humans they conceived you."

"Go on." He urges them.

"I have my theories."

"What?" Bonnie asked, impatiently.

"When you were born I think some of that energy went inside of you."

Bonnie swallows. "It makes sense. Your bite."

Declan reaches for it and Alaric comes over to remove the bandage.

"It's completely healed. In only six hours."

"What does this mean?" Declan asked.

"You're a walking cure, undiluted and natural. " Bonnie says.

"For?"

"Vampirism." Alaric tells him.

(Let us know what you guys think!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Enjoy)

Alaric clears off his desk to create more space. He slams the large text book's down, creating massive dust clouds throughout the area.

Declan waves it off, beginning to cough.

"How long," he coughs again, "has this stuff been sitting here?" He sneezes.

"Years. Never thought I'd really need it again, until now."

"What's in it?"

"History."

"Obviously ...I meant what does this have to do with me or Matt?"

"We need to figure out why you're like this, draw some sort of connection to the past."

"If I-"

"Wait." Bonnie says.

"What?" Both men say in unison.

"Someone's here, in the driveway."

Two minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Declan!" The knocks get heavier.

"It's Abby." Bonnie says.

"Declan get rid of her." Alaric tells him, "now."

"Ofcourse."

He walks over to open up the door.

"Hey Abby. What's up?"

She wildly pushes past him.

"Hey Declan."

"Hey. "

"What'cha up to?" She asked him.

"Not much, you know."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it every since I got here. Reading the diaries."

She clears her throat, "Right, right. Did you want to maybe go grab something to eat?" her tone is soft.

"Not really." he looks behind him, "I'm sort of busy. What about Nicole?"

"She's grounded." She shrugs, "yea I know, really strange for her age."

"Abby I can't, we're on the verge of something big."

"Who's we?"

She brushes past him to find Alaric, alone, standing in the kitchen.

"Alaric." She nods in his direction.

"Abby." He says back in the same tone.

"Okay Declan. Meet me later."

"Sure thing, the grill in about an hour?"

She checks her watch. "Sure yea, see ya then."

He could tell something was wrong with her, but he'd have to find out later. He quickly shuts the door behind her and retreats back with the group.

Bonnie emerges from the closet.

"That was close." Alaric says.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie agrees, "Sometimes I feel like her psychic abilities are stronger than mines."

"Wait, you're psychic? You and Abby?"

She nods.

"Declan focus, none of that matters." Alaric says.

She straightens up,"And you cannot tell Abby." Bonnie adds.

He quickly flashes his palms, "Okay, okay."

"Good." Alaric says, "Now that you've got that out of you system-"

" But is that how you knew who I was and why I came?"

Alaric rolls his eyes.

She nods. "Yes, and much more."

"Okay enough of that. Let's get to it, everyone grab a book."

They all grab one, heading to their secluded corners of the room.

Thirty minutes pass and they all come back together.

"I can't find anything." Alaric says.

"Me either." Bonnie agrees.

"This Qetsiyah chick was pretty ballsy." Declan says turning a page.

"Qetsiyah never meant for this to happen. It was just a cure, specifically made for silas so they could be together." Alaric says,"That's all. Who knew this is what the cure was capable of, creating a new breed of supernaturals."

Declan feels a shiver travel down his side.

"Supernatural?"

Alaric nods.

"So you're telling me I'm a walking cure? Just for vampirism? What about other things? Do I have any other abilities?"

"Slow down, we'd have to run test first."

Bonnie slowly nods, "It's never been heard of before Declan. I promise you'll learn more over time. It also took me time to figure out my psychic abilities."

"So you never knew?"

She shakes her head,"Just thought I was a plain old teenage witch." She smiles.

His eyes immediately light up and Alaric face palms.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked him.

He checks his watch. "Not yet."

"Well I'm tired, we can try to pick it up tomorrow," he sighs, " and no regardless of my last statement, you still need to go as soon as we're done."

"Alaric."

"I'm not budging, if that means I have to call your foster parents tomorrow," he shrugs. " so be it."

"Wait, I need to know. How'd my parent's die? Why am I Matt's missing piece? I've literally learned nothing tonight, except I can kill vampires."

"Declan-"

"Alaric don't give me that. I deserve to know. I'm begging you."

He rubs his eyes and sighs. "Okay."

Declan braces himself as Alaric sits down with a huff.

Bonnie comes closer, taking Declan's hand in hers. He briefly looks towards their locked fingers and then back toward Alaric.

"You remember that fire Abby mentioned a few days back?"

"Yea."

Alaric nods.

"So they died in a fire?"

"Towns square. Something in the electric room malfunctioned, causing it to overheat. The whole tower was engulfed in flames, anyone in or around it instantly burned to death or died from the inhalation."

He nods taking it all in,what a terrible way to die, he thought."No survivors?"

"Unfortunately no."

Declan frowns and Bonnie breaks the dead silence in the room.

"Well," she sighs and smiles, "I have to be going, Declan did you need a ride back into town?" She rubs his back in small soothing circles.

"Sure, let me get my bag."

When he walks to get it Bonnie's beady eyes immediately fall on Alaric.

Before she can speak, he quickly cuts her off.

"No. He doesn't need to know all of that. He isn't ready for that truth."

"Lies can cause more harm than good."

"Not in the case, and it isn't technically a lie, it protects us all, besides he'll be gone in a couple days. Let it go Bonnie, please."

"I'm ready Ms. Bennet." Declan says, interrupting them.

"Okay, let's go." She takes one last look at Alaric before slamming the door.

(Let us know what cha' think!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Enjoy)

Declan casually slides into the booth as Abby responds to whoever was texting her phone.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey." She sets her phone down.

He looks at his watch, "Almost closing time isn't it?"

"Don't worry Mr. Chartson won't close up for at least another hour. We're good."

He runs his overly sweaty palms on his pants.

"So…."

"So….." She counters, "What's new? Besides the diary?"

"Not much, found out what happened to my birth parents."

"Cool, where are they? What happened to them?"

It takes him a moment. "Death." It comes out awkward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Abby, It's okay ,really. I didn't actually know them." His eyesight falters off towards the door.

"Still that must be hard, to learn that both of them…." Her words fall off.

"I guess. What's new with you?" He quickly changes the subject.

"Same old."

There's silence for a moment.

"Abby I'm sorry not to be rude, but is there an actual reason you invited me here tonight?"

"We can't just hang out? Besides it isn't like you have anything better to do."

"And how would you know?"

"Please, unless it's a date with a diary, I'd say you're officially off the books."

"Fair enough, but don't change the subject. Why am I here? You did seem upset earlier. Any reason why?"

She bites in her bottom lip.

"Abby it's okay, you can tell me." He grazes her forearm.

"I don't know how to say this... without sounding crazy."

"Just go slow."

"Okay," she exhaled, "I think something terrible is going to happen to Helena tonight."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just know."

"Nobody just-"

"What?"

"Nothing continue." He remains quiet.

"I've been having these dreams lately, seeing things."

"Like what?"

"Declan it doesn't matter, you're here for a completely different reason." She playfully fidgets with her fingers.

"Hmmm?"

Her eye's stay fixated on her hands."I kinda need you to tell her."

"What, no." He instantly refuses.

"Why not?"

"Why Not? I'm not walking up to a girl and telling her something's terrible gonna happen. No way. Why can't you do it?"

She folds her arms."Really? Have you seen us two together?"

"Fair enough….. okay I'll do it, but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Go to the town center with me, look up some old articles about the fire."

"Uhhhhhhh fine. Whatever, just go before she leaves."

"Okay."

He walks away and comes back to the table three minutes later, soaking wet.

"What happened?" She quickly hands him napkins.

"She uh, told me I was a complete maniac and dumped ice water on me."

"Uggggggh." She rest her fingertips on her temples.

He lightly touches her shoulder,"Don't get too upset, we'll watch her walk to her car to make sure everything's okay."

"Alright let's go."

They periodically peek around the concrete corner, keeping a safe distance and checking in.

"See, look she's fine."

They watch her get into her car and start it up.

"I guess." Abby lets out a sigh of relief. They begin to walk back into the building.

"See,all that worrying for nothing." He says.

"I guess you're right."she smiles.

Two seconds later, the sentimental moment is interrupted by the loud sound of shattered glass and Helena's scream.

They quickly run to see a man raising her high in the air before bringing her neck to his lips.

She squeals and panics.

"HELP!" She screams.

"We have to help her!" Abby says.

Declan grabs Abby up."Wait, someone's coming."

A truck pulls up on the scene.

Two men get out dragging the creature off of Helena.

They put a collar on him, repeatedly electrocuting him.

"Who are these guys Abby?" He whispers.

"I don't know Declan. What is that thing?"

A nicer car approaches and Matt steps out, with Kelsee at his side.

"How how's your evening going?Mr. mr. Mayor?" The guy stutters.

"It'd be better if I didn't have to be dragged from the lab to deal with this."

Matt brings a swift kick to the vampires face.

Abby turns to Declan."What is Mr. Donovan doing here?"

Declan brings his index finger to his lips, quieting their conversation.

Helena slowly stands up walking over to Matt.

"Mr. Donovan, thank God you're here! Can you call the ambulance that thing attacked me!"

Matt looks at Helena and then Kelsee.

"Take care of her, Kelsee, would you?"

Kelsee grabs her up, forcing the young girl to look into her eyes.

"It was an animal that attacked you here tonight, go to the hospital and let them look at that bite."

Helena stands back before blinking her eyes a few times, "You can't just expect me to just forget what happened, that guy bit me." She was hysterical.

Kelsee yanks Helena by her Right arm,"Mr Mayor we have a problem."

"What is it Kelsee?"

"Seems like this one's on vervain." She drops her to the ground.

"How?"

"I don't know sir."

He looks at the others in the circle and narrows his eyes."How?"

"Sir we don't know!"

Matt stoops down to caress her chin.

"You should've lied!" The vampire screams.

"Shut him up!" Matt yells back.

"You should've just let me kill you, he'll be worst!" He chuckles afterwards.

Matt steps back to backhand the vampire before they throw him in the truck taking him away.

"Is that true Mr. Donovan …..are you going…... to kill …..me?" She starts to whimper, "I promise I won't say anything!" She tries to move away.

"No, no, no. Shhhhh." He embraces her letting her flowing tears stain his suit. He lightly brushes her hair with his fingertips, comforting her.

Abby feels relief sprang up, where there was once doubt.

"Let's go see how she's doing Declan."

"Wait."

"What do you mean-"

Matt continues to brush her hair before abruptly twisting her neck to the right.

Her lifeless body falls and Abby has to fight the overwhelming urge to scream.

Declan quickly brings his hand over to cover her mouth. He covers her eyes with his other hand, making sure she looked away.

He can feel her breath on his knuckles as the hot tears slowly begin to roll off her cheeks and onto his skin. She's taking in deep breathes and her can only hold her tighter to calm her down.

"Kelsee, get rid of the body, would you?"

"Yes sir."

He looks down at his stained suit, disgusted. "Could you also get me a new tux."

"Of course."

He sheds the old one and she comes over, putting on a new one. She brushes and pats over him.

"How do I look Kelsee?"

"Good as always sir." They both look down at the body in the trunk, "like it never happened."

"Thought so. Now could you tell the kids I'll be home late. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Matt looks up at the sky, sighing.

"I need to find out who has vervain in my town."

(Let us know how we're doing!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ( Enjoy!)

Declan quickly grabs her hand, and takes her away from the scene. They run at a fast pace, trying to get back to the apartment, without being seen.

She tries to cover it up, but he can sense it. She was shaking, scared and terrified.

She immediately stops in the middle of the street. He quickly glances over his shoulder and comes back to her.

He gently tugs at her arm. "Abby come on. Only a few more blocks."

"I can't." She hunches over and breathes, fighting the overwhelming urge to puke. She gags, and quickly uses her forearm to cover her mouth.

"You have too, we don't have time for this." He says, breathless.

He tries to reach out to her again.

She shakes her head, and walks into a secluded nearby alley.

Her shaking hands come to cover her mouth as her glassy eyes threaten to let out tears. Her head starts to hurt and the tightness behind her eyes increase. She was strong she reminded herself, she wouldn't cry, at least not in front of him.

She places a hand to her head, looking up at the dirty alley walls. She holds herself, shivering a bit, as the dark clouds moved in overhead.

Declan slowly removes his jacket, draping it around her shoulders. It was starting to drizzle.

"Declan … what … did.. I .. just..see.. I mean.. I don't understand."

She says in between the sobs and sniffles.

He finds a nearby curve and courteously sits her down on it.

Her hands immediately find her temples.

His hands come in to caress the opposite sides of her head.

"Abby."

She ignores him.

"Abby!" He almost screams to get her to focus.

He gently caresses her chin, leaning her face upwards. What he sees has him taken back a bit.

Just as the rain began to fall, so does her tears. Her nostrils were flared and her nose was running. Her eyes were almost bloodshot red.

"Abby I'm so sorry."

He'd seen women cry before, just not Abby. She was so hard and strong. So, stubborn but brave. It almost hurts him to see her like this. The emotion was overbearing, he had to be strong for Abby.

He swallows hard and crouches to get closer to her.

He continues to try to sooth and comfort her.

She quickly brushes off his hands and tries to move away.

He doesn't budge.

"Listen."

"No!" It's a scream, and he gives her a little breathing room, "no." She says it again in a softer tone. "How could he just…" her words fall off.

"He won't get away with this, you hear me?"

Her head is still down.

He tightens his hold on her, making her look him directly into his eyes. " He won't get away with this. I promise."

He softly strokes her cheek before leaning in to give her a hug.

At first she's resistant and tense, but slowly she hugs him back, and lets her tears mix with the rain, staining his white t-shirt.

….

Abby slowly stretches as the thunder wakes her up. She slowly sits up and wipes the crust away from her eyes, the physical evidence of last night's tears. She couldn't tell what time it was due to the darkness outside. She checks her phone.

Ten A.M.

She slowly gets up looking around the room.

"Declan?" She calls out.

"In here." He answers.

She follows the sound of his voice and the savory smell of food, leading her to the kitchen. He gives her a once-over, as her bare feet slap against the aluminum floor.

"Here you are." He lays her a plate on the table.

"Thanks." She quietly slides into her seat.

"Your welcome. You've done it for me plenty of times, thought I'd do It for you. It almost looks as good as yours at the dinner, right?"

"Right, the dinner…..Oh my gosh! Mr. Chartson! It's ten, I'm so late. He's going to fire me!"

"Slow down Abby. I called out for you already. You need rest."

"Thanks." She says in a detached tone, she wasn't used to anybody doing anything for her.

The thunder crackles again, making her jump.

She slowly picks up the fork, and starts to casually playing with her food.

When Declan's eyes fall on her again, she immediately drops it.

" I'm sorry Declan, I can't. We can't go back to normal. Somebody died last night. Murdered in cold blood by the man I once looked at as a father."

She pushes the plate away in disgust.

"I don't know how I'll move on. Do we call the cops? What do we do?"

"No, I'll handle it."

"Handle it?" She scoffs.

"You know nothing about this town and who these people are but you're gonna ' _handle it_ '. Murder. A guy who can't even find his parents."

She swallows.

She's shocked to hear the words come out of her own mouth.

Declan scoots closer and lets the comment slide. "I know she was your friend but-"

"My friend? … She wasn't my friend at all. She was a nuisance. A thorn in my side," she swallows hard and closes her eyes, " But at the end of the day she was still a human being. I should've done something, anything. I knew something bad was going to happen to her, and I still…" She sighs.

He nods taking a seat.

He places his hand on hers. She stares at the gesture, watching, as he flips it, linking his fingers through hers.

"No matter what you say, this is not your fault. We'll get through this."

She nods with her head hung low.

He caresses her chin like he did back in the alley.

"This is _**NOT**_ your fault, do you hear me?" He says is again for reassurance.

She sighs, looking in his direction.

The tv cuts in, interrupting their conversation.

(" _ **And here we are now with Helena Walters parents… Do you have a message for the people of Donovan's landing?"**_

" _ **Please just bring my daughter back, she means everything to me. She's a good girl, straight A student," she sobs, "Please bring her back to me, I'm begging you." Her parents hug each other, crying.**_

" _ **If you or anyone else knows anything about disappearance of Helena Walters, the D.L.P.D is urgently asking you to come forward**_.")

"Declan turn it off."

"Hold on."

"Declan cut it off now!" She covers her ears.

"I can't find the remote."

He moves the couch cushions and the end table.

Finally he finds it and quickly hits the power button.

"I'm sorry Abby."

"And exactly why can't we go to the police, again?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"I don't care, it's wrong. If you were dead

out there wouldn't you want your parents to know. Instead of torturing them with that one last shred of hope."

He thinks about it.

"I would, but we know what happened and so will she in due time. We can't tell the cops, don't you think he has them on the payroll."

She thinks it over, "You're probably right, then who do we tell? I obviously can't tell my best friend. I can't keep this all in. I can't-"

"Abby calm down."

She nods and sighs. " Then who? Who can we trust?"

"I can think of two people but you're not gonna like it."

(Thanks for reading! I'll be uploading chapter 14 in a couple of days. It's longer and we jusssssttttt.. might see what made Matt 'flip'.? Until then, stay tuned! #happyreading.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Sorry for the slow upload. I had a lot going on.)

[ENJOY CHAPTER 13]

A knock on Alaric's door sends him off to get his shotgun.

In the middle of a storm, he thought, really?

He opens it to find Declan, and a slow, reluctant Abby not too far behind.

"Well well well…. just come on in. Wasn't like I was busy or anything."

"Thanks Alaric."

They remove their rain boots and jackets, before entering his home.

They walk into the living room, and Abby almost walks out.

"Abby it's fine." Declan tells her.

"Declan-"

"It's going to be okay."

He walks Abby back out onto the porch.

They talk it over for a moment before he guides her back in, hand in hand.

They quietly sit across from Alaric and Bonnie.

"Declan, so what do we owe the pleasure?"

"That girl who's missing." Declan points to the miniature tv, "she's not missing."

Alaric briskly swivels his head around to see the mini television. "How do you know that? Where is she?" He points.

"Dead."

Alaric turns back around, leaning in."Okay start from the beginning."

Declan goes over everything, every detail from start to finish.

"He killed her? "Bonnie asked, "in the middle of the street?" She asked again in disbelief.

Declan nods.

"In the middle of the street. My guess is we can't go to the cops." He suggest.

"No we can't, good call." Alaric answers.

"Did anyone else see?"

"Just me and Abby."

He's slow to approach her. "Abby did you see anything? Something Declan might have missed?" Alaric asked.

Her eyes flick to the other side of the room, "No."

Bonnie looks over at her daughter.

She's analyzing her, watching her, carefully taking mental notes.

"Abby, did you feel something or sense anything before it happened?" She scoots closer, "Like an urge?"

"Bonnie." Alaric cautiously warns.

You could literally feel the uneasiness starting to form in the room.

"No." She rudely answers and folds her arms.

"Are you sure?" She doesn't give up so easily.

"What does it matter anyway?!"

Bonnie retreats, giving her daughter some much needed space.

Abby sinks further back into the couch, playing with a loose string on Declan's shirt. She's fixated with the small stringed ball, rather than the conversation taking place.

"So where do we go from here?" Declan cuts in.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

"We can't just let him get away with this, he needs to answer, it's not a petty crime Alaric, It's murder."

Alaric stands and heavily sighs, "Unfortunately, we don't go anywhere from here. I told you to leave but you didn't listen, end of story. "Alaric shrugs.

Declan taken off guard.

"So he just gets away?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, he's the mayor for crying out loud, we can't just accuse him of something we have no proof of."

"So you don't believe us?" Abby asked.

"That's not it-"

"Coward." Declan spits.

"Excuse me?" Alaric steps forward.

"Ms. Bennett's been saying for weeks let's save the town, but all you've done is ignore her, try to send me off and deflect any real solution."

"I'm trying to save you, make sure you or anyone else in this town doesn't get caught in any crossfire!"

"It's a little too late for that now, isn't it! You can't play both sides."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Kelsee?" Declan tilts his head, "Stop lying to us Alaric!"

"You're crazy, now I know you really have no clue about the situation."

"That's because you won't tell us! His voice raises a bit, "You don't tell us anything! You even leave Bonnie out of it. We're not kids Rick!"

Alaric closes the distance between the two, "Then stop acting like one. That stubborn attitude and hero act is going to get you killed, just like it did your parents."

Declan jumps from his seat, shoving Alaric, making him fall over into his bookcase and various glasses on the coffee table. He lets his right fist fly, hitting Alaric directly on the chin.

Abby wildly grabs at his arms, struggling to hold him back and calm him down.

Declan glances over his shoulder to see Abby, making him immediately pull up.

Alaric wipes the blood from his lips and eyes it on his finger.

"Coward." Declan spits at Alaric once more, as he towers over Abby.

"Okay that's enough." Bonnie says, she turns to Alaric to help him up. Momentarily, the two men try to go at it again but Bonnie steps in, urging them to both sit down.

"Please, everybody just calm down."

With a huff, they finally sit.

"Let's just come together and figure this all out. Fighting each other gets nothing done."

"Figure out what Bonnie? If Matt figures out any of this, all of us are dead."

"Alaric we have to try."

"No you have to try, I'm leaving I don't want any parts of this."

He puts his coat on, beginning to leave.

"He's hurt too many people Alaric, we have to put an end to this. It can only be us!" She pleads to him.

He grabs the door,.

"What about the girls? What about Caroline? You owe it to them."

That makes him freeze for a second, his grip on the door gets tighter and his body goes rigid.

He sighs, "Make sure you guys turn off the lights and when you're done, feed the dogs." He says.

"Alaric!" She screams after him.

They hear the door slam.

"Maybe we should go too." Abby says.

"No. If he doesn't want to help so be it." Declan answers as he turns back to Bonnie.

"We can't do this without him." She honesty tells Declan.

"We have to try. Innocent people are dying."

His brows are furred, and his breathing fastens.

Bonnie stares at him.

"What?" He asked somewhat irritated.

She smiles, "You sound just like Elena."

Declan wants to return the warm smile and gesture, but when he looks down at his knuckles he simply can't.

"Don't worry he'll come around."

"I don't know Ms. Bennett."

"Well I do. Trust me."

" Right.. because," he holds his index finger to his temple.

"No," she smiles, " I just know."

"I didn't mean to push him."

"Don't worry he's been through much worse."

Declan nods.

"I'm sure you all have but in the diary you seemed to love each other. Not just friends, more of a family."

"We were."

"Then why is the town like this? Why is Mayor like this. In the diaries Matt seemed so nice, out of everyone, even you. I could never see him murdering someone. My mom constantly wrote about how good of a man he was."

"He was, but things can change and so do people."

"What happened?"

"It all just kinda built up."

"What?"

"His pain, his anger."

"What happened to him?"

"Not to him Declan, to those he loved. Tyler,Vicky, Penny, and Lisa."

"Vicky was his sister, Right? The debutante

, beautiful, model. Nicole never finished telling me how she died."

Bonnie couldn't help but crack a smile. "Vicki Donovan was no such thing. She was an addict, a mess, and a vampire."

"Why the ball and dance?"

"He wants to polish her name, their legacy. He'd rather paint her as who he wanted her to be, rather than who she actually was."

"How did she die?"

"Your father turned her, and your uncle Stefan staked her."

"Why?"

"She was blood lusted, the thirst got the better of her. She was actually trying to kill your mother." Bonnie looks up and smiles, "Those two certainly would never ever, in a million years let that happen."

They nod, taking it all in.

"Penny and Lisa?"

"Penny was his own doing. Lord knows he never forgave himself for it. Although it was Stefan who compelled him to think otherwise."

"And Lisa?" Abby asked.

They both turn to her, it was the first time Abby spoke more than a word to her mother today.

Bonnie looks down and sighs, almost as if she was ashamed ."She was pregnant and it was an accident. It really was."

"What happened? Who killed her?"

"Matt believes we all had a part to play in her death, but unfortunately he blames your father the most of all."

(Did you like it? Thoughts? Comments? let us know) #happyreading


	15. Chapter 15

(Hey guys it's been a while! Sorry I've been so busy working, among other things! Hope you like it! Rated M because this chapter has some mature themes.

Recap:Alaric refuses to have anything to do with saving the town. He leaves Bonnie, Abby and Declan in his home. They discuss Matt, and ask why Damon played a part in his drastic transformation.

Enjoy Chapter 15 Happy Reading!)

"What?" Declan asked.

"He feels as if Damon was at the epicenter."

"How. I could never see him doing that. Any of you."

"Listen you may have read about him but you've never met him. Your father wasn't always a good man."

"I understand that miss Bennet but why? Why would he risk my mother's life, my life?Matt was his friend."

Bonnie chuckles a bit. "Those two were never friends. Cordial maybe, just for the sake of everyone else but never friends."

"Where'd my dad go wrong? Why is he to blame?"

"It was after your father and mother took the cure. Matt had met the new nurse in town 'Lisa', and they quickly fell madly in love with each other. She was all the things he could have asked for, loving, kind, caring and selfless. He was a cop and she was a wanted nothing more than to help this town. For a second there it seemed like Mystic Falls would be okay."

"Until.." Abby finishes.

"Declan your father had a lot of enemies. Like I said, he wasn't always this great guy. He was evil, heartless, and numbingly cold," She smiles, "That is until he met the beautiful Elena."

Declan smiles too, "My mom."

"Then again he was still a troubled man at that point."

She nods. "Anyway Just because Damon reverted back into a human didn't mean his enemies did, unfortunately they didn't just go away. One in particular. James O'Toole."

She says the name slowly, momentarily closing her eyes, utterly disgusted at the way the name rolled off her tongue.

She sighs, " An old war buddy. Just so happened to be looking for Damon at the time and unfortunately he found him."

"Yeah, I'd read about it, eighteen sixty four, the civil war. My father was a lieutenant. What does have to do with Lisa?"

Abby hushes him, waiting for her mom to tell the rest of the story.

"In Mystic Falls they were happy. Matt and Damon had their differences but they had one thing in common to be excited about, both their wives were pregnant. Both were blissfully happy men. If only it stayed that way."

She takes a moment to breathe.

"When James came back, he was looking for Damon and anyway he could hurt him.

Getting to you and your mom seemed like the best way."

Disgust quickly covers Declan's expression.

"You were still in the womb. Elena had an emergency. A problem with her pregnancy. So her nurse, Lisa 'had to check on her and naturally she called for Damon.

When O'Toole saw Damon and Lisa, he assumed….."

"That Lisa was his pregnant wife. Driving him to kill Lisa and Matt to hate you all. Did I get it right?"

She nods. "She went missing, He tortured her, sending Damon body parts piece by piece. He started with the ring finger. Said if he didn't show up, Lisa and the baby would die."

"Did he show up?"

"Of course but it was too late. Damon tried to stop Matt from running on to the crime scene but he refused to stay behind the yellow tape."

"Thats…" Abby couldn't find the words.

"What Matt found stayed embedded in his mind forever."

"What?"

" Lisa was dismembered, the parts left were covered in blood. Next to her were ashes with a daylight ring in the center."

Abby tries to hide the rogue tear stirring up in her eye.

"It can't get much worse than that. I understan-"

"No Declan it can, two feet away was a trash can. …...the fetus was inside."

"Oh ….my ….gosh". Abby says in between her sobs, her tears now freely flowing.

"Matt grew sad, angry, depressed. He secretly grown to hate your parents for the mix up. He was envious. He got to watch you grow up with both your parents, together, a beautiful family. Everything Elena could ever ask for. Everything Matt almost had, and devastatingly lost."

"Where do you come in?"

" I don't. I was off living life, Paris. All while my best friend had to plan a funeral for his wife and unborn daughter on his own."

"It's not your fault Ms Bennett! You can't carry that burden around with you forever."

"I can and I will….forever….Lisa was my friend too. Then to find my mate and consume a child.." She looks toward Abby. "it was too much for Matt to see. Everyone had family but him."

"You were his family, couldn't he see that?"

"Not with grief and hate clouding his vision."

"You were in a different country. None of this is on you."

"That's what I told myself at first but it didn't help me feel any better. Matt was always there for me. When Enzo died, he was there. When Lisa died I was halfway around the world. Didn't even make it back in time for the funeral. So no matter what you say, do or try to make me feel. I'll NEVER forgive myself, not as long as I live."

(What'd you think? Let me know!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Hey guys it me. I'm sorry for my lengthy absence. Working two jobs will do that to you. Anyway I just want to let you guys know that I'm back. Thank you for continuing to read my stories and put up with me! It's been a while so you might want to read back a chapter or two to find out what's going on. Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you guys think! Xoxoxo)

"Doesn't seem like he's coming back". Declan says, staring at the door. "I must've said too much." His eyes flick to Bonnie.

"What did I tell you about him, Alaric has been through much worst."

Before he can form the sentence, she replies,

"He will, just give it time Declan, he has to come home at some point."

"But if he doesn't?"

"He'll be back," she closes her eyes, "I know it."

"How can you be so sure, I know your physic-"

"Shhhhh." She points to a sleeping Abby.

He nods. "Right, I'm sorry Ms Bennett. I know your the physic but I just don't see him coming back he was so adamant about not helping us."

"He needs time to cool off Declan, we all do."

"You're right. I just hope another innocent person doesn't die while we're all _cooling off."_

His eyes flicker up to the muted t.v.

The captions read, _AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR MAYOR ON THE DISAPPEARANCE OF HELENA WALTERS._

"Unmute that."

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Matt, he's on the television."

She quickly umutes it, as both of their attention falls onto the screen.

He starts by patting eyes with his handkerchief, he clears his throat.

" _It is with sad, sad news that I tell you, Helena Baker is has still not been found. Her parents are asking…..no, begging for any willing participants and volunteers to help aid them in the search for their missing daughter. She's described as five foot two, long brown hair, with dark blue eyes. She was last seen leaving her job, a place we all know and love, the grill. If you have any information, you are strongly encouraged to call the local authorities._

 _Thank you._

Lights and cameras flash, as they try to get one more question in. Matt lifts his palms toward the media and his security team gently pushes them back creating more distance.

He gives Helena's father a stern handshake and crushes her mother with a warm, generous hug.

He pulls her back holding onto her shoulders, nodding his head, perhaps reassuring her.

She nods back momentarily, and in seconds later she jumps back into his arms, crying again. He willfully embraces her, soothingly rubbing her back.

Declan almost throws up, the man had no soul at all. Just yesterday he killed a girl, this girl. Murdered her in the street and today he was holding a press conference about her very disappearance? How could he look them in the eye like that? It was almost sociopathic.

If only her parents knew they were hugging and taking solace in the arms of her murderer. The same arms they ran to for comfort were the same ones who took their daughters life a few hours ago.

Declan's fist comes down hard on the table.

He curses under his breath.

"Declan." Bonnie says, she points to Abby again, who was now stretched half way out on the couch.

The t.v flickers again.

 _THIS JUST IN THE MAYOR HAS ANOTHER STATEMENT READY, LET'S TUNE IN NOW._

" _We will find Helena, I promise you. She's one of us. One on D. Landings people, an innocent person and we don't give up on our people. Your children are my children and mine are yours. We have to look out for one another. So for the time being I must institute a policy. With the unusual occurrence at my home a few nights ago and the recent disappearance of Helena Baker, it is with great disappointment that I announce a curfew."_

You could hear more cameras flashing and protesting and groaning voices from below.

" _Please, please, I want to keep us and our children safe. Something's out there hurting our town. I'll do whatever it takes to keep D. landing safe. No one but emergency vehicles and personnel are allowed on the street. Any one who violates this curfew will take it up with local law enforcement and me, the curfew will start tonight, grab everything you need now. D.L.P.D and myself thank you for your time and cooperation. That is all."_

"He can't do that, can he?" Declan asked her.

"He's the mayor Declan, it's his town we're just living in it."

"I have to go." He gets up grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I have to figure some stuff out."

"You heard what he just said."

"I know Ms. Bennett, I'll be back before curfew. Promise."

"Hurry back before… I", her sentence abruptly ended.

"Huh?"

"Nothing just hurry back, be safe."

"I will."

His eyes shift to Abby.

Bonnie slowly follows his line of sight. "She'll be okay. I promise."

He sighs,heading out the door.

He throws his hood on, quickly making his way back to town.

He goes straight to the town's center. He needed answers to multiple questions. With any Hope maybe they were related. He couldn't, he wouldn't just sit back and wait for Alaric. He'd do it on his own.

There were a few people in the town's center but not many. He had about an hour and half until curfew started, hopefully he could get the answers he needed by then.

He approached the tower, surprised to find a red velvet rope positioned at the entrance. A tour guide named Samantha was there, who just happened to be letting her tour out.

She checked her watch casually.

"Bye, come again." She waved.

Declan approaches, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hello there. " She Cheerfully responds.

"Hello, how much for a tour."

"Oh no dear, they're free."

"Well I'd like to tour."

She holds out her arm,halting him.

"Unfortunately we're was my last tour for today," she apologetically shrugs, "also curfew starts pretty soon."

"Please?"

"No can do. Hey Hank," she signals for a heavyset guy a few feet away, "can you escort this guy off the premises?"

"Sure can Sam." He puts his heavy hands on Declan's shoulders.

"What did I tell you about calling me Sam?"

"Right my apologies boss lady."

"Anyways, after you throw him out I need you to take a look at the memorial floor. It needs to be-"

"You have a memorial floor?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"My mother and father died in that fire, I've never got to see the memorial."

"Are you kidding me?" She deadpans.

"Nope."

She and the man eye each other.

She sighs, "okay fine but hurry up. You get ten minutes."

Declan nods going further up the tower going

until he sees the memorial room.

He takes a deep breath and enters, walking over to the medium sized monument in middle the room.

He runs his hands over the engraved names. Surprised not to see his parents.

Samantha opens up the door, "Five minutes butter cup."

"Okay."

He continues to look around for more clues, every corner and every wall.

He still couldn't find anything, which pretty much told him, this was a waste of time.

He leaves out of the room, beginning to travel down the spiral staircase.

He stops briefly as something glowing catches his eye.

There was a smaller room there, a streak of light peeked from within the cracked door.

When he steps in he can see the caution tape, the room was obviously under construction.

He glances around before ducking under the yellow tape and gently pulling back the clear curtains. He walks closer, fixating his eyes on the opposite side of the room, and before he knew it he was falling, the ground beneath him shifted and was suddenly gone.

"Ugh". He falls with a loud thud. It was dark and cold. As almost if he was in the forest again.

He winces when he tries to stand upright, he could feel his right ankle beginning to swell.

He slows his breathing down just enough to look up. He could see the hole that he fell through. It was too high up to climb back up to.

He could hear voices from above, barely. It sounded like Samantha and her employee.

"Who left this door open?!" She questions.

"I don't know Sam."

She sighs. "I don't know who did, but when the mayor gets his hands on them, it won't be pretty. This level is off limits until construction is completed. Let's leave it shut, maybe he won't notice on his next visit."

"What about the kid?" Hank asked.

Declan smiles, thank God for Hank. He just wanted to get out of here.

"He probably left. I told him five minutes, besides curfews getting close. Lock it up, let's go, he's not in here."

"No, No,No, I'm down here! Please help me!"

Declan begs them, until he hears the metal door slam and lock back into place, the lights shortly follow after.

"No," he says to himself once more.

He pulls out his phone, illuminating the small area around him. He can see doors on the opposite sides of the narrow hall, they each have thin slots near the bottom.

Am I in prison? He asked himself.

This was getting weirder by the second.

He can hear heavy footsteps coming from around the corner. Mens voices could be heard.

"I'm telling you I heard something, could just be nothing but we need to check."

"Matt will deal with whatever it is."

With that Declan slowly rises up, he uses the wall behind him for support, stepping his left ankle to balance. He pushes on the door to the nearest room, laying all his weight on top until it burst open and he falls flat on the floor.

He couldn't see, but he could hear.

A vicious growl rumbled in his left ear.

He flips over. "Who's there?"

All he could hear was shuffling across the dirt floor.

His shaking hands quickly grab his phone, shedding a small light on what stood before him.

It's pupils were bloodshot red, the veins beneath his eyes pulsated with with each breath.

Declan was sure of it. This was with a vampire, and was locked in a room with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Enjoy!

Abby slowly wakes up, a little groggy and unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Declan." She quietly whispers.

"Declan?" She says it louder this time, reaching out for him on the empty couch.

With no answer, her eyes immediately shoot wide open. They take time to adjust to the dim lighting before she can clearly see around the room.

She began to take mental notes in her head.

She was still at Alaric's place.

It was still dark out and the light tapping on the window meant it was still raining.

The only thing missing was Declan, he wouldn't leave her, would he?

Maybe she scared him off, the hand holding and hugging was maybe just a bit too much. She'd never admit it but she liked it, she needed it. It was a breath of fresh air to trust, to let someone in.

She shivers as a chilly breeze runs over her skin.

She pulls the blanket up closer to her face, one she didn't even know she had. She holds out the blanket in her hand, eyeing the strange patterns.

Someone must have put it on her when she was sleep.

What time is it? She wonders.

She goes to grab her phone and hits the hold button.

Dead. Of course it is.

She sighs, knowing she didn't bring her charger with her.

She drapes the small blanket around her shoulders, making her way to the kitchen, where she hoped she'd find Declan.

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Bonnie. She was turned toward the stove, slowly stirring something in a pot.

Abby is barely in the kitchen, sort of on the corner, feet frozen to the floor.

She just stares for a moment, she doesn't say a word.

When the sweet aroma from the food hits her nostrils, her stomach growls. Embarrassed, she turns back to retreat to the living room.

"You know it's rude to stare." Bonnie says, as she continues to stir the food.

Abby immediately jumps at the sound of her voice. How'd she even know she was standing there.

It takes her a while to speak. She drops her hands, clearing her throat,"Sorry I was looking for-"

"Declan?" Bonnie finishes for her.

She nods her head, immediately feeling dumb.

"Yes, have you seen him?" She corrects herself.

"I have."

She continues to stir, adding various sugars and spices.

"Annnnddddd.."

"He's fine."

"Is he in the bathroom?"

"I said he was fine."

"Okay." She turns again toward the living room."

"Stay." Bonnie tells her, "eat."

She sets down the bowl of soup.

Abby shakes her head. "Its fine. I can pick up something later from the grill."

"Abby, eat. I know you're hungry."

She looks toward the food again and back towards the sitting room.

"Look, we don't have to talk if that's what you want," Bonnie looks off for a moment. "we don't even have to make eye contact. I just want you to eat. After what you've been through you need it."

She holds out a chair for Abby.

She slowly slides in, eyeing her mother.

…..

Declan quickly retreats backwards until his back is pressed up against the cold wall. This was it, nowhere else to go.

Shaking, he lights up the area around him with his smartphone.

When he hears something on the left side of him, he drops it, causing the glass to shatter a bit.

"Who's there?" He quickly sweeps the cracked screen from side to side.

Slowly the creature shows itself from the shadows.

He could see it clearly for the first time now.

It's eyes had relaxed, the red was gone, replaced now by a dark brown.

The veins disappeared.

Now, in this light, it actually looked human.

"What's your name?"

It doesn't respond.

Declan flashes the light lower towards his mouth.

Oh that's why it couldn't respond. It had a muzzle on it.

"Who did this to you?"

It points toward the door.

"Matt?"

It nods.

Declan looks toward and door and back.

I have to get out of here, he thought.

He slowly gets up, still limping on that ankle.

"I'll leave and get help, I'm coming back for you." Declan lies.

It was still a vampire nonetheless. Unfortunately, everyone didn't have the fortune of the cure coursing through their veins. What if this one got to a kid? An elderly? Ms. Bennet or Abby.

Abby. He wondered how she was doing with her Mother. He promised he'd be back and he wasn't.

He checks his watch, curfew had started ten minutes ago.

Declan tries to push on the door but it doesn't budge.

He tries again with all his strength and still gets nothing. He looks at his hands, wondering why the cure didn't include super strength.

"Is there another way out?"

The vampire shakes its head.

"Will the come check on you?"

It points to the sign above the door.

It reads **(Solitary Confinement).**

Declan sighs. Which means the rarely came in the room. Which means, Declan would be here for awhile.

Unless.

He gulps, looking at the Vampire.

"I'm going to take the muzzle off, then me and you are going to get out of here.

Declan cautiously comes over, placing his hands on the back of the muzzle. He unlocks it with care.

Periodically, wiping a smooth substance off on his pant leg.

"Ewww, what is this stuff?"

Some of it drips on the vampires neck, making him jump.

"Ahh….. its vervain."It answers through closed teeth.

The vampire finally speaks when the muzzle is halfway off.

Declan watches as the water based substance burns through the vampires skin like acid.

Declan turns to the vampire, taking in a deep breath.

"I know this might be hard but I need you to bite-"

It viciously tears into his flesh, without a second thought.

Her held in place as it continues to assault his neck.

"Not too much…" Declan chokes out. He was beginning to faint.

Then it abruptly stops like last time.

He sees the Vampire fall and the door slowly open. Matt and two other guys are the last thing he sees before blacking out.

…

After eating Abby slowly scoots the bowl to the center piece.

"Would you like more Abby?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I'm fine. Me and Declan better get going."

She stands.

"Abby, you can't go."

"Why not?"

"There's a curfew, enforced by the mayor."

"Mr. Donovan would never do that. I'm leaving. Declan!Get down here now!" She yells.

"You can't go Abby it's true! She gently grabs her arm.

Abby harshly yanks her hand away."I stayed for the bowl of soup but this is getting ridiculous, your attempts to parent get more pathetic by the day."

She folds her arms.

Bonnie gets her cell phone, showing Abby the blue screen and white words.

Her mouth drops as she looks back to Bonnie.

"We can't leave till morning?"

"I'm afraid not. Neither can I…"

"Let me tell Declan."

"Abby."

"What?" Her response is cold and rude.

"He's not here."

"What?"

"He left a few hours ago. He said he'd be back."

"I can't believe he'd just leave me like that."

"Abby he's just try-"

"With you."

That stung Bonnie a bit. She sighs.

Abby grabs her coat with one hand on the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever I please, you gave up the right to question me like that years ago."

"Hey!" Bonnie was getting tired.

"Hey what? I'm going to find Declan and make sure he's okay. You or anything you have to say doesn't matter to me."

"That's enough! Your attitude and the way you've been treating me is out of control."

"Get in line Bonnie, It's just the way I am. I guess that's what happens when you grow up without a mother."

She wiggled the doorknob but it's doesn't budge.

"Hey, what's wrong with the door?"

"I locked it."

"How? You can't keep me here! I'm calling the police."

"Go ahead, try." Bonnie folds her arms.

Abby picks up the house phone, only to hear the dial tone. Her eyes go wide.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you need to let me leave, now."

"Not until we have a discussion."

Bonnie flicks her fingers, pushing Abby onto the couch.

"How are you doing this? Stop!" Abby's terrified.

"No Abigail. You're going to hear my side of the story one way or another. Even if I have to force you to do it."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey guys sorry for the late upload. I hope you enjoy! Happy 4th for those of you in the states.

Thank you NorahB for giving me a spark, when I needed it.( Your awesome)

Enjoy!

Declan wakes up with his head throbbing. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got here.

"Look, I think he's waking up." Someone whispers.

"Wakey, Wakey," another unfamiliar voice says.

One takes something metal slamming it up against the table. "Wake up!" A man screams.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Declan says shakenly.

He slowly opens his eyes up to a white area. It looked like a hospital room with all the instruments and utensils surrounding the bed.

Next, he looks at his captors. He could remember them clear as day. Those were the two men with Matt the night Helena _died_.

The night she was **murdered.**

Declan looks from one, to the other, having them both close in on him.

"Alright that's enough."

A feminine voice says.

"Kelsee, I um, I'm sorry. We didnt-"

"Go, get out of here. Matt and I want to talk to him alone."

"Yes, of course."

The two men gently tilt their heads and her direction, and quickly scurry out of the room.

Kelsee slowly approaches Declan.

"What do you want from me?" He says. This is one person he didn't want to be alone with, he still hadn't quite figured her out yet.

She remains quiet, still within reaching distance of the bed.

"Answer me." Declan demands.

When she reaches her hand out, Declan flinches, only to have her softly stroke his hair.

He tries to pull away, only to be restricted. This was the first time he'd seen the handcuffs surrounding his wrist.

She grabs his chin, forcing him to look deep into her eyes.

"You're going to tell my master everything he wants to know, any questions will be answered truthfully, or you'll live regret it. Nod your head if you understand."

Declan nods. He didn't know why she was so close. Or why she thought telling him was somehow going to automatically make him do it.

When she hears the door knob turn she retreats back a few steps.

"Kelsee, how's our guest doing?"

"Good. I think hes ready for our little chat."

"Did you do what I told you?"

"Of course sir. Always."

Matt gets closer, slapping on a pair of medical latex gloves.

Declan swallows hard, unsure of what's to come.

…

"When I was young, a little younger than your age I used to feel weird, Different than my peers."

"Wow what a supri-"

Bonnie sends her daughter a deafening glare and

Abby let's out a heavy sigh, "Just let me go, please."

"I will, just listen to my story first, and I promise after that your free to go."

Abby's facade remained, but Bonnie could easily see that she was scared, frightened.

She reaches out for her daughter but Abby flinches and immediately backs away.

"Abby it's not my intention to harm you or frighten you. You may not think so, but you're the most important thing to me I'd never hurt you LLP,"

Abby, empatheticly, tilts her head towards her mothers.

"Just listen to my story, it'll all make sense after that."

Abby clears her throat and unfolds her arms. "Fine." she slowly pulls herself on the sofa.

"I would see numbers, letters, different things in the air. Signs. I never knew I was a witch, I never knew I was psychic."

Abby let's out a breath of air, one she didn't know she was holding in.

"I know these things are happening to you. It's okay you don't have to tell me. It's that sense of uneasiness. Things going on with your body, things you dont understand."

Abby looks up to Bonnie.

"Trust me I know how hard it is baby, you're not going crazy," Bonnie clears her throat, "Elena and Caroline were my best friends at the time. We did everything together. Eleventh grade is where it got tricky and this is where the story does too. Elena started dating a new guy," she sighs, "

Stefan Salvatore. I remember it like it was yesterday. He was mysterious, charming and handsome."

"Declan's uncle?" She gives Bonnie a quizzical look.

"Yea, his uncle, who just happened to be a vampire."

Abby gulps.

" Now look Abby I don't care if you believe me or not, to be honest I'm surprised we got this far, but look, It's the truth and I'm telling you what I know."

She looks Abby in her eyes, sighing.

"I figure if you give up on me and our relationship you should at least know my side of the story. You deserve at least that."

Abby slowly nods.

Bonnie continues with her story.

"Every time I was around him, I felt numbness, shrouded by coldness and death. I'll never forget the first time, I'd touched a vampire. Never in a million years."

She almost shivers at the memory.

"Anyway I knew something had to be up, so I visited my grandmother. Who was also a witch, she would teach me how to control my powers and how to develop them."

"What was her name?" Abby asked, intrigued.

"Sheila Bennett, or as I liked to call her, grams."

"And your mother? What was her name?"

Bonnie genuinely smiles, " Abigail."

Abby desperately tries to hide the small smile forming on her face.

…..

"What are you going to do to me?" Declan asked.

" Nothing if you answer our questions." Kelsee says.

Matt halts her from getting any closer.

"Kelsee."

She heeds his warning, sliding back into her place, behind him.

"Let's start off with something easy. What's your name?"

"Declan."

"Your whole name, son."

"Declan Keaton."

"I'll ask you again. Why are you in my town? And this time don't lie to me."

"Research."

Matt chuckles, "You're not going anywhere until you tell the truth."

"Sir, it should work, I compelled him to." She says.

Oh so that's what she was trying to do. Kelsee was a vampire. Which was ironic, considering Matts strong hate for them.

"Most likely it's vervain. Shall I bleed it out of him?"

"That won't be necessary, there are other ways to get what I want. Besides hes human, his body wouldn't survive the drainage."

Kelsee nods and Matt turns back to Declan.

"Okay. What exactly are you researching?"

"Mystic-"

"Mystic Falls? What about it? It's dead and gone, Welcome to Donovans landing."

Declan looks down at his wrist.

"I'll take them off, under one condition. Tell me who or what you're looking for specifically. Deal."

Declan doesn't say no, but he doesn't exactly say yes either.

Matt glances at his wrist watch. "Okay, suit could stay down here for a day or two.

Whenever you're ready to start talking let me know."

"Someone will come find me."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that? I've been here for years, living right up under their noses. You wont escape kid."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Donovan?"

"Do you feel threatened Declan? Tourist go missing all the time. Your parents will think that you've ran away. The towns folk will think that you've left. Especially with everything going on, with those mysterious vicious creatures roaming the town. Anything could've happened. So you let me know when you're ready to talk." He and Kelsee walk towards the door.

"Wait."

They halt, with a big grin forming on Kelsee's face.

"My real name is Declan Salvatore. My parents were Elena and Damon Salvatore."

Matt looks at Kelsee,"Leave us." He commands her.

"But sir-"

"Now Kelsee."

He slams the door behind her and pulls up a chair to the bed.

"Its been a long time since I've heard that name."

He slowly unlocks the cuffs on Declan.

"I guess I always knew you were out there. I should've planned for your return. Your family history is rich here, as is mine."

"What happened, why did you change the town name and have my parents killed?"

Matt cracks a smile.

"Tell me, now. I've earned at least that." Declan was adamant.

"Aren't we fast learners. Let me guess Bonnie Bennett told you?"

"Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this."

Matt crosses his legs to get comfortable and sucks his teeth.

"Shame. Bonnie, she's always been a good friend, things have changed since we were lifeguards at the rec center. The world was much smaller then, much simpler."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Everything starts and ends with Bonnie. She a witch."

"Which means?"

"Bonnie Bennett killed your mother and father in that fire. She sealed off the room."

"Lies."

"Truth, you can check the newspaper, I can remember it now," ' _ **Twenty Seven DEAD, death by mysterious fire.'**_ He uses his hands for emphasis.

"Your lying."

" No I'm telling the truth. There was a way to get out of that fire. Bonnie just sealed it off. Research will tell you this."

"You made sure no one could research anything at all. All this talk about about the truth, and you don't want anyone knowing about the old town."

"Those who desire what's hidden must be willing to find it. Truth to me is subjective, there are always two truths to one story."

"What is that supposed to mean? There's no place to look. No place for answers and despite what you think the truth will always be the truth, not your crazy twisted version."

Matt chuckles, "Look all I did was give you answers, be grateful, I wasn't given that same courtesy growing up."

"I don't believe you." He looks Matt in his eyes, "Ms Bennet-"

" _Is kind and sweet,"_ he mimics Declan, " She's a murderer."

Declan gulps.

"That's the problem with people. The latter people of Mystic Falls. Secrets. It's like a disease, festering. So much blood was spilled over this land,even before our time. No one knew about the vampires and werewolves and witches. Except your mother, and maybe Bonnie. They blindly let the vampires compel people, witches and werewolves use people, even their family and friends. They knew they were wrong. You can only keep someone in the dark for so long and in the end, no matter how much they say they did it to protect you, or keep you safe out of love, it still feels like a knife in the back."

Declan quietly sits there not moving an inch. He wanted to bring up Helena and tell Matt how hypocritical he was being, but he didn't want to die tonight. He had the feeling he would if he told him he'd been a witness.

"It was wrong and they knew it, even if it was something directly effecting me, I was kept out of it,"

Matts smile widens, "I'd like to change that for you. So I'm telling you the truth, here and now," Matt grips declan's shoulder, "on my sister's grave, on my unborn daughters grave," He drops his eye level lower to Declan's, "Bonnie Bennett murdered your parents."

How was it? Let us know!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

( Hello guys, sorry for the lengthy absence. I have school and work among other things. I can't promise to upload on the regular but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The story will get done, slowly but surely. You might want to read back multiple chapters to get an angle on what's going on. Thanks NorahB for the uplifting and inspiration. Enjoy! #Happyreading

Declan's walk back to town is lonely and cold. He drapes his hoodie over his head just as rain threatens to pour from the sky. He feels his phone vibrate and immediately ignores it.

It vibrates again and he reluctantly hits the answer key.

"Declan?" Abby whispers, " Are you okay? Where are you?"

He remains silent.

"Say something to me, your starting to freak me out!"

He opens up his mouth but closes it, abruptly hanging up.

He didn't feel like talking, even if he did,he knew he didn't want to talk to her, what could he possibly say? At this point he didn't know who to believe.

Could Ms. Bennet really be capable of doing something like that? Murder?

Physically, he knew she could but, morally? No. There's no way.

Bonnie Bennett was a good friend. His Mother and father's best friend. How could she do that to them?

As much as Matt was painted as the villain, he'd been a victim, and potentially an honest one.

When the crossroad comes to go into town or take Bonnie's house, he takes it to town.

He'd go to Abby's collect his things and leave.

He'd had enough of this. All he wanted to do was find out about his parents, not star in an episode of supernatural. He wish he could take it all back. Alaric was right. Now he'd wish he'd left sooner than later.

After grabbing his things from Abbys, he walks to the bus station. He takes a moment to glance at all the things he'd grown to know and love about Mystic Falls, in such a small amount of time. The grill, the town center,Abby's apartment. He sighs and continues his walk.

He takes a seat on the bus bench and pulls out his mothers necklace. It shines in the bus booth light, he then pockets it and pulls out his phone, ready to text Abby.

 _To :Abby_

 _Hey, it's me…..Sorry I couldn't talk earlier, I was trying to…..neither mind… Being with you has been great, you're an awesome, amazing person. Look….Some things have come up back home with my parents…...things I'd rather not tell you. You don't have to respond. You can forget me and delete my number, it'll be better it you do._

He hits the send button and tucks his hands in his pockets, waiting for the bus.

"That's not going to go over well, ya' know?"

"Look who ever you are I don't feel like talking…. I'm not in the mood." He shakes his head.

"Suit yourself Declan but you and I both know Abby's not going to like that text."

He turns around quickly to see Alaric.

"Alaric, why are you here? How'd you find me?"

Alaric playfully shakes his head, cracking a grin.

"It wasn't hard kid," He takes a seat on the bench next to Declan, " its classic Salvatore 101… you can never leave without saying goodbye to the girl. Add a rainy night and a bus station," he chuckles, "Yeah you definitely get this from your uncle."

Declan drops his head and sighs " those people aren't my family. I'm nothing like them."

"Sure you are-"

"Maybe biologically but not verily. I know nothing about this life, this supernatural reality." he stands and uses his hands for emphasis, " so much blood has been spilled. Your family's blood, my family's blood. Matt was right, there's nothing here to find, no real answers, just bloodshed and turmoil. No wonder my parents didn't survive. How could they?" He sits back down, a little further away from Alaric.

"Declan this life hasn't always been easy. It's hard, your parents accepted and lived with that. We all did. You need to understand-"

"Well can you understand how a friend could burn them alive turning them to ash? Because I can't. The diaries painted Bonnie Bennet as such a good person. How could she do that?why?" He stares Alaric in the eye, without a hint of backing down.

Alaric's quiet for the moment, analyzing the words that had just come from Declans mouth.

"Declan you came here with questions, you can't get upset when you don't like the answers."

"Why didn't you guys just tell me." He almost begs.

"Bonnie wanted to, truth be told, I didn't think you were ready?"

"How could you know?...You barely know me."

"I read people well. You were having a good time, finding out the mother of your girlfriend killed your parents can really put a dent into things."

"Abby's not my girlfriend."

"I said all that and all you heard was girlfriend, that's really the only part you picked up?"

Declan shakes his head.

"Gesh you Salvatores are so clichè, get a grip."

Alaric's smiling but Declan holds a glare.

"I'm serious Alaric why? Why'd she lock them in that fire?"

They're interrupted by the screeching of bus tires coming up behind them.

"You want to keep going kid?"

"I'll catch the next one, please continue."

"I thought so, okay so it is true...Bonnie did lock your parents in that fire."

Declan holds his temples, impatiently waiting for an logical explanation.

"Not in the way you think. I remember it like it was yesterday," he frowns, "it's not a day I like to remember, Damon and Elena were like family to me." he lets out a breath, " anyway, it was founders day. There were parades,floats, crowds, you get the picture. Everyone was blissfully happy. Damon didn't want to go out but Elena begged him. She had been working double shifts at the hospital and this was her only day off. They left you with Caroline, one of the twins weren't feeling well and she'd be staying home anyway. Damon warned your mother about going out. When word had spread he was human, he knew old enemies would come for him. Just as his old war buddy O'toole did. Elena thought different, she'd talk to Matt, apologized and cleared up the situation."

"Or so she thought, talking didn't work. They hadn't known Matt had flipped a switch already ." Declan says, filling it in for himself.

Alaric shook his head, "Unfortunately no, during nightfall vampires attacked the event, most people fled, others ran to the tower or open buildings. Bonnie was there with Abby, she just gotten back into town. Me, Matt, and others tried to kill as many vampires and save as many humans as we could. The center had cleared out but the tower was overrun by vampires," he gags a little and closed his eyes, "I can still smell the blood,"he slowly opens them, sighing," As you know many didn't make it out alive. Matt instructed Bonnie to ignite the tower in flames. Once the fire ceased, we staked anyone who wasn't dead."

"Not everyone was a vampire or dead, so why not make sure before you-"

"He didn't want to risk it. They could've gone to nearby homes or other highly populated areas. Plus he knew Damon was up there. That was just the cherry on top."

"And my mom?"

"Collateral damage. Matt was vengeful but he never meant to hurt Elena, even if she and Damon were together."

Declan nods, taking it all in.

"So Bonnie did it in the end?"He asked.

"She did and it took a massive amount of energy from her. She didn't know her best friends were up there until it was too late."

"Still...she-"

"And she lives with that decision every day Declan. Not only did she kill her best friends, she left you an orphan. Trust me, not a day goes by that she doesn't regret it. Bonnie Bennett would go through hell and high water, heck, even risk her own lift to protect the ones she loves."

"I understand Alaric…... It just…..still…..doesn't take away what she did."

He lays a hand on Declan's shoulder, "Its hurting her worst than it is you or me. After everything that happened I had to be the one to tell her. She woke up to find her two best friends had been murdered by the hand of her. She couldn't handle it and eventually fell into a deep depression for years. That's where her and Abby fall off."

Declan's taken back a bit.

" Look Declan I know we haven't always been honest with you but it's the truth. Bonnie didn't do it intentionally, and I know deep down you believe that."

"I do."

"So now that you have the truth, the real truth, what are you planning on doing?"

Look, even after all that, I think it'd be best to go. I'm not apart of this this." he looks back at the town, " I'm just some college student looking for his place in the world."

"Okay I respect that."

"Good."

Alaric stands, " It's time for me to finish this."

He holds his hand out to Declan. "Get home safely and promise me you'll never look back."

Declan's a bit skeptical about Alaric's choice of words,"I thought you wanted to let it go. I thought we couldn't touch Matt."

"Look," he sighs, " I was wrong to stand down when he murdered that girl. It's hard for me to see him as what he is today, even after all he's done. In a way I still see them all as my students, young,misguided and misunderstood."

He puts his hand on his shoulder again, and levels his eyes to Declan's.

"You take care of yourself Declan. I don't ever want to see you again. At least not in Donovans Landing." He smiles.

" The feelings mutual but Alaric…..what are you planning to do?"

Declan says each word slowly, especially at the end of his sentence.

Alaric heavily sighs,"What I have to," Alaric's eyes go dark for a moment, "it's either me or him. I refuse to let him keep hurting Bonnie or anyone else."

(Tell me what you guys think!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20( Enjoy Happy Reading!) Uploading chapter 21 today too! Enjoy!Thanks for your patience!

Declan's ride to the airport was peaceful, it was much needed after everything he'd been through in the past few days. He let his head fall back, guiltitly trying to forget Donovan's landing existence. He closes his eyes, letting all the memories fade.

He did the right thing.

He did the right thing.

He did the right thing.

He nods, repeating the words over and over until he could actually believe them. When he stopped thinking about the 'where', it became about the 'who'.

Abby.

He wondered what she was up to right now.

She was probably angry, cursing him out over and over and he couldn't blame her. She'd have a right to do so. He'd left her hanging through a text message. Although she was tough and rough around the edges, she was vulnerable and he liked that about her.

They had something great going and he messed it all up.

He could forget the town, Matt, Alaric but he wouldn't forget her, ever.

He checked his phone for the third time since he sat down.

"Whoever that is, she isn't answering."

Declan fumbled his phone at the sound of a stranger coming up from behind..

Declan clears his throat,"Excuse me?"

"The girl your texting." The stranger replies.

Declan cracks a smile,"No, I'm not,-"

"Save it kid. I know that look all too well. I used to give it to my old lady all the time."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Did she ever come back?"

"No, she broke my heart and split. Said she was looking for long lost relatives in Mystic Falls."

Declan could feel the sweat beating down on his forehead.

"Interesting."

"Sure is, would you happen to know anything about that town?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me kid. I've seen you there."

The stranger sits down across from Declan.

It takes Declan a minute to see the stranger.

"Wait, I remember you….you're the bartender from the grill. You're the one who told me about Alaric in the first place, what are you-"

"Enough with the questions. My names Eric. I've been following you for the past few days."

Declan blanky stares.

"Im not some crazy stalker and I'm not interested in you kid, I just want my girl." He throws a photo onto Declans lap.

Declan briefly looks at the picture,"And you think I can help."

He nods, " You got Alaric Saltzman to talk to you. He doesn't do that with just anybody. You must be real special and I know you know something, he's not just a crazy old man is he?"

"Have you tried reaching out to the police?" He tries to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"No…. Uhh," he smiles, " They wouldn't look for her kind."

"Her kind as in….."

Eric comes closer, lowering his voice, "A vampire."

"A what?" Declan tries to play if off.

"I know you believe in them, remember I've been following you. Sixth months ago I came her looking for Danielle. I still haven't found her."

"Even if you were right about me, I've moved on. I'm on my way home-"

"Please, I'm begging you to help me."

Declan feels his phone vibrate, "One second," he tells Eric.

"Hello,"

No one answers.

He moves his thumb over the red button.

"Declan don't come!"

Declan immediately jumps up at the sound of her voice.

"Abby? Abby!"

"Abby can't come to the phone right now. She's currently busy."

Declan feels a shiver go down his spine. Matthew Donovan.

"Let her go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? I'm not a vampire. You can't hurt me with your blood."

Declan's silent on the other end.

"Oh thought I wouldnt find out. Thought you'd skip town?"

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!"

"Fine you know where to meet me, you might want to hurry up for Abby's sake."

"You wouldn't hurt her, she's like family to you."

"Don't test me, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Abby I'm coming to get you I swea-"

The line goes dead.

"I have to go."

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Abbys in trouble."

"Who?"

Declan's so frustrated it comes out as a yell, "The girl I was texting!"

"I'm coming with you. If it's about what I think it is I can assist you and find Danielle."

Declan nods.

He tries to call Alaric and Bonnie.

No answer.

"COME ON, Pick up!"

"We don't have much time, we can walk from here."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ( I'm back with another chapter! You may want to go back and read a few chapters back to find out what's going on! Srry for the delayed update I have work and school ?￢ﾀﾍ ️. Thank you for you patience and kindness thus far!

The walk back to town was a long one but they'd finally made it.

"Okay where do we start Declan? Where's that dungeon you were speaking of?we gotta' find Danielle. " Eric was determined and ready.

"We hold off."

He jumps in front of Declan, inches away from his face, fingertips resting on his chest.

"Why?"

Declan hurries past him but he aggressively confronts him again, pushing him back into place, " I asked you a question,we could be literally this close to finding my girl." He uses his fingers to emphasize.

"And I'm telling you we can't go in there!"

"WHAT-"

"Not Yet." The look in Declans eyes said it all, he was in no mood to argue.

Erics tone is lower now. "What are we waiting on, you said it yourself. The cops won't do anything about it!"

"We need back up."

"Actually we don't. Just point me in the right direction of whoever's got our girls."

He opens up his trench coat to reveal vials of clear fluid.

"What is that?"

"Vervain."

"You won't need that."

"Why? Look Declan, I'm not new to this. Danielle told me everything I need to know about killing her kind."

"Look," Declan stops and sighs, "If you want to be in on this you need to know all the risk. It's not vampire blood we're spilling."

"I can find wolfsb-"

"It's human."

"What?"

They continue their walk.

"Human and not just any blood, its the mayors."

"What? Mayor Donovan? No hes-"

" Stop," Declan's frustrations immediately show on his face, " I don't have time to explain everything to you. This is what we're dealing with. Are you in or not?

He nods.

"Would you do anything to save Danielle?"

"Anything."

"I hope so, because it may be our only option."

"What about you, for.. what was her name?"

"Abby and yes I would." Declan nods, confirming his answer, "and I may just have too."

"What?"

The last part of Declans sentence came in a whisper.

"Nothing man, let's keep moving."

"So where are we going to get help?"

"Bonnie Bennets."

…..

"Alaric are you sure you have to do this?"

"I have to Bonnie. If I dont, no one will be safe in this town, including you."

"Alaric I'll be fine. Please don't do this, we can-"

He reaches out embracing Bonnie, immediately cutting her off. " I know what Matt's had you do, I know what it's been doing to you."

Bonnie briefly comes to a halt as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Alaric I'm sorry."

"Bonnie I know," he sighs, 'and It has to stop."

"Alaric-"

" Please, take care of Caroline and the girls for me."

"Ric please." She hugs him back tightly.

"Its okay." He drops her hand proceeding to the door.

Just as he's about to leave, Declan rushes in.

"He has her!"

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Why aren't you on a train? What's going on?" Confusion paints Alarics face and questions spring wildly from his mouth.

"He called my phone and he he-"

"Declan slow down."

He breathes slowly and evenly. "He has Abby."

Everyone immediately turns to Bonnie as she heads for the door.

"Bonnie wait! We have to come up with a plan!" Alaric says. His hand is instantly on her, gently holding her back, "We'll get Abby back. I promise."

"Alaric If you value your hand you'll move it." Her tone was deadly, low and almost growl-like.

He gently releases it, "Bonnie please listen to me, we'll get Abby but we need a plan."

"What plan!" She erupts, " That is not our Matt anymore. This Matt doesn't play by the rules. I'm not about to let him take some else important to me!"

"We won't! Look at yourself Bonnie! One minute you're telling me to wait and think things through, now you want to kill him yourself. Just stop and use your head for a moment."

"He has my daughter Ric! What else is there to it. I mean, what if it were the twins?"

"I'd have to sit down and think about it before rushing-"

"Hypocrite!" She brushes him off, walking away.

Alaric knows he's about to tread into dangerous waters but he ignores his gut feeling, following her" He's not going to hurt her and you know it."

Bonnie viciously turns to him, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Alaric's tone comes down a few notches because he knew what he was about to say could get him killed.

"You know exactly what I mean. He's had his claws in her for years, and the one time she's forced to come home-"

"Alaric stop." Bonnie begs with tears in her eyes.

"No." Alaric continues, "Two days ago she couldn't stand you and now you want to rescue her and play mom? She looks at him as a father and you know it. He's not going to hurt her, we have time. Let's use it wisely."

"Is that true?"

Alaric nods,"Very."

"Your a hypocrite."

"What?"

"Your such a good parent yourself? You haven't seen the girls in years." She quickly nods.

"We dont have time for this."

"No I listened to you so you'll listen to me. You hide behind Matt, this town, yourself or whatever else you can get into. You're just too afraid to actually have a life. To go back out there with your kids and tell Caroline what you've really been up to. You know why I have to stay. You said it yourself you know what I've been through and what he's made me do. There are chains on me but you have none. "

"Bonnie,-"

"No. You've wanted to murder Matt as much as I have for what he did to Elena and Damon, probably even more," She looks him in the eye, " You're just too pussy to do it. He's not your student anymore Ric, none of us are, get over it."

"Enough, both of you! Ms Bennet please. We can fight later, but you have to understand Alaric is right. We need a plan!" Declan says.

"Save it ! We don't even know what he wants or why he did this!"

"Excuse me but I agree with the lady." Eric says, leaning in the doorway.

Alaric turns to the door.

"Excuse me, who exactly are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yea it does because-"

"I do!" Declan shouts.

Everyone turns to Declan.

"What?" They all ask in unison.

"Me, Ms. Bennet, I know what Matt wants, it's me."

Alaric holds his temple.

"So you're just going to offer yourself up as some sort of blood sacrifice?"

Declan shrugs.

"No you haven't actually thought this through, because if you had, you wouldn't do this. Bonnie tell him he's crazy."

"No." Its a quick and sure answer.

Alaric was hurt by her sureness.

"New guy?"

"No I agree, especially if it helps us move faster."

He turns back to Declan, "I won't let you, your mother and father-"

"Are dead." He finishes for Alaric, "Let me do this."

"No its not that simple, you have nothing to do with this. All of this, it's not your world, you admitted it."

"I was wrong, I have everything to do with this. He wants me Alaric,my blood. It's that simple, me for Abby."

Alaric continuously shakes his head.

Declan comes closer, laying a hand on his shoulder. " Alaric, you tried to convince me to leave. I didn't listen, that's on me. Now someone I care about is about to pay the price. I can't," he breathes, " I won't let that happen. Not to her."

Alaric reluctantly looks to Bonnie and she genuinely nods.

"Okay Declan, so how do we do this?"

(Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for putting up with me and my slow uploads! I think I'll have 2-3 more chapters for this story. I'll be uploading the next chapter this week or next week. Stay tuned…)


End file.
